Prince vs Princess
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Bagaimana jika 3 murid pindahan ke SMA Konoha langsung populer dan dijuluki Prince, tapi justru ada juga gadis yang membenci mereka karena Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai sangat menyebalkan. bagaimana 'pertarungan' Prince vs Princess ini? SasuHina/NaruSaku/SaiIno
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bang Masashi Kishimoto, *dilempar naskah bekas, 'memangnya abang tukang bakso?'*

WARNING : AU, mungkin rada gaje…..

Saya pernah bilang, saya bukan orang yang humoris dalam bentuk tulisan. Orang bilang saya humoris secara body language n' lisan. Makanya rasanya kesulitan banget bikin ni cerita karena genrenya humor. Saya majunya di genre romance, hehehehe…. Maka mohon dimaafkan kalo garing atau apalah namanya. Maklum masih belajar.

Ini fanfic humor pertama saya. Tiga peran utama laki-lakinya udah keliatan di awal-awal. Pairingnya silakan tebak dulu. Saya masih baru di dunia fanfic, maka mohon maaf kalo ada cerita yang sedikit mirip, tapi percayalah, ni cerita lahir dari otak saya….

Oh iya, untuk penggemar Hinata yang super kalem, saya ingatkan, Hinata di cerita ini saya bikin lebih 'kuat', lebih 'cuek', lebih 'pemberani'. Karakternya sih tetap Hinata yang kadang blushing, tapi dia kesannya lebih 'smart'.

Maka,

Don't like don't read don't blame….

**Prince VS Princess**

"Wah, kalian datang terlambat," keluh Naruto. Sai dan Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"ah, kita bisa terlambat di hari pertama kita, kenapa kalian berdua ini lelet sekali," protes Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Ia membenamkan kepala Naruto dengan topi yang dikenakan Naruto, "jangan terlalu mencolok, chibi," kata Sasuke.

"kau ini….!" Naruto terlihat jengkel. Urat-uratnya muncul di semua bagian wajahnya. Bersiap memukul Sasuke, Sai cepat-cepat menahan Naruto. "haaah," Naruto hanya bisa mengeluh ketika Sai menghentikannya. Naruto memang yang paling pendek di antara kedua sahabatnya.

Eits. Tunggu. Naruto itu tinggi. Tingginya 172 centimeter. Untuk pelajar SMA, itu cukup wajar. Tinggi badan segitu cukup untuk menjaring fans-fans cewek dengan gaya Naruto yang slengekan tapi tetap keren.

Masalahnya tinggi Sai itu 174 cm dan Sasuke 175 cm. karena Naruto tetap tak bisa menyaingi tinggi kedua sahabatnya sejak masih SD, jadilah ia sering diejek Sasuke.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan, sudah hampir sepuluh menit sejak ketiga cowok keren ini berdiri di depan gerbang SMA Konoha, tapi Sasuke tetap menolak masuk. Naruto terus mengeluh karena sepertinya upacara akan segera dimulai. Sasuke dan Sai terus menunduk sementara Naruto sibuk memandangi kedua sahabatnya. "kalian ini kena.."

"diam, Bodoh," kata Sasuke cepat. "kau ini lupa membawa matamu atau bagaimana, memangnya kau tak lihat dari tadi siswi SMA ini lalu lalang,"

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"kami ini tak sepertimu," sahut Sai. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Naruto. "kita sudah cukup susah saat di sekolah lama kita, Naruto,"

"kau ini amnesia ya, kita ini sering di serang siswi-siswi gila," kata Sasuke dengan gaya cool-nya. "hah, lagi-lagi sekolah yang penuh dengan murid perempuan," keluhnya.

"bukannya Itachi-san bilang murid laki-laki disini cukup banyak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"itu karena Nii-san datang dan melihat siswa pindahan kebanyakan laki-laki," jawab Sasuke.

"tapi kenyataannya, meski siswa laki-lakinya banyak, siswi perempuannya ada dalam kadar 50:50," jelas Sai. "kau tak sadar sejak tadi, kita selalu diperhatikan siswi yang lewat?" tanya Sai pada Naruto.

"tak apa," jawab Naruto. "sepertinya gadis di sini cantik-cantik,"

"…"

Siing.

Sepi.

Terasa ada angin membunuh yang berkibar di belakang ketiganya.

"KENAPA KALIAN BELUM JUGA MASUK????" teriak gadis yang bertugas sebagai Seksi ketertiban sekolah. "Apa yang kalian tunggu! Cepat lari ke lapangan upacara!" perintahnya.

Ketiga murid baru yang nantinya akan jadi siswa terkeren di SMA Konoha ini langsung lari ke lapangan begitu dimarahi gadis galak tersebut.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai langsung lari ngos-ngosan ke lapangan. Ketiganya digiring maju oleh si gadis galak ke depan podium upacara. Ternyata tidak hanya tiga orang saja, di sana juga ada cukup banyak anak berjejer karena terlambat memasuki lapangan upacara.

"menunduk, Bodoh," perintah Sasuke.

"haah… aku ralat ucapanku, siswi-siswi di sini cantik-cantik tapi galak !" gumam Naruto pelan.

"menunduk, Bodoh," perintah Sai.

"ANGKAT WAJAH KALIAN!" teriak Ino galak. Terpaksa semua siswa yang datang terlambat yang tadi gemetar ketakutan mengangkat wajahnya, termasuk tiga sahabat cool ini.

"Ahhhhh………" siswi-siswi langsung berteriak histeris. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada tiga cowok ganteng yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

"hah… merepotkan," keluh Sasuke.

"sudah kuduga," keluh Sai.

"waw, keren juga," kata Naruto.

Ino bahkan sampai terpesona. Sikap galaknya yang tadi meluap-luap langsung luntur. Ia tentu saja belum pernah melihat siswa-siswa yang tadi dibentaknya di depan gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba seorang guru yang lumayan keren datang ke podium dan mendorong tiga cowok keren ini turun dari podium.

"bagus," gumam Sasuke.

"kita selamat," kata Sai.

"woi..woi, apa-apaan nih," kata Naruto. Ia menahan dorongan pria di belakangnya.

"Ka… Kakashi-sensei," panggil Ino.

"oh, Ino," sapa Guru berambut perak itu. "maaf ya, mereka anak baru, jadi mereka harus ke ruangan Nona Tsunade,"

"Oh…" suara gadis-gadis menggema di seluruh penjuru lapangan upacara. Si guru ini langsung mendorong tiga muridnya menjauh dari lapangan upacara.

---

"ah, kenapa kalian tak langsung datang ke ruanganku dan membuat keributan sih?" keluh Tsunade. Tiga murid barunya hanya bisa melongo. "padahal semua murid baru harus masuk ke ruanganku, kenapa kalian malah ke lapangan upacara dan buat keributan? Memangnya wali kalian tidak menjelaskannya?"

"Itachi-san sialan," umpat ketiganya bebarengan. Pasti mau balas dendam. Pantas saja semalam sebelum tidur Itachi bersikap aneh. 'besok kalian pasti akan merasakan yang kurasakan dulu, hahaha' katanya kemarin. Pasti ini maksudnya.

"keributan?" tanya Guru Guy heran.

Hatake Kakashi hanya mengibaskan tangannya, "yah, jadi orang keren memang susah, Guy,"

Tiga bocah ingusan ini langsung sweatdrop. Yah, jadi orang keren memang susah.

---

Sudah seminggu ini, ketiga siswa baru pindahan dari SMA Suna ini menjadi murid SMA Konoha. Sekolah yang beberapa tahun ini popular karena peringkatnya terus naik sebagai sekolah berkompeten di Jepang.

Jumlah siswa baru yang masuk di tahun ajaran ini ada sekitar 15 siswa, tapi entah kenapa tiga cowok keren ini langsung jadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid SMA Konoha. Bukan hanya karena ketampanannya yang menyaingi Tom Cruise dan Brad Pitt, tapi juga keahlian mereka.

Si Naruto yang terobsesi berat ingin menyaingi tinggi Sai dan Sasuke, dengan sukses mampu masuk dalam tim inti basket dan langsung popular di hari pertama ia masuk ekskul tersebut. Wajah dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan yang keren, kulit kecoklatan yang tak bisa disamakan dengan Michael Jordan, dan tubuh atletis yang keren tanpa bantuan susu high calcium. Semua nilai plus untuk masuk kategori 'pangeran' masuk dalam daftar Naruto.

Si Sai langsung jadi pujaan gadis-gadis kalem saat ia berhasil membuat lukisan maestro yang hampir mengalahkan kepopuleran Monalisa's Smile dan mendapat pujian dari guru seninya. Senyum manisnya mampu menjatuhkan gadis-gadis dan menarik mereka untuk masuk ke klub seni.

Si Sasuke yang paling ganteng dengan mudah menarik perhatian semua guru dan murid karena otaknya yang encer. Ia disebut-sebut Ensteinnya Konoha. Mata onyx-nya mampu menyihir gadis-gadis dengan mantra yang lebih kuat dari Voldemort sekalipun.

Yah, tiga cowok cool ini langsung disebut-sebut sebagai kelompok Prince-nya Konoha dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu dan mampu menciptakan Fans-club.

Naruto menempati kelas paling ujung dan sekelas dengan cewek seksi keteriban sekolah yang cantik tapi super galak. Yamanaka Ino. Sedangkan kedua temannya mendapat kelas yang berbeda dengannya. Yaitu kelas di samping kelas Naruto. Untunglah tak terlalu jauh. Jadi Sai dan Sasuke dapat dengan mudah mengunjungi sahabatnya itu setiap istirahat.

Mereka sering mengeluh satu sama lain. Tak menyangka sekolah baru mereka lebih mengerikan –dari unsur fansnya- dibanding SMA lama mereka. Kalau di SMA Suna, masih ada si Gaara yang keren dan Sasori yang murah senyum. Nah SMA Konoha? Yang menyamai mereka hanya pesona Hatake Kakashi, si guru Sastra Bahasa. Sisanya? Nol besar. Mana ada siswa pria lain yang mampu menyaingi mereka. Yang menyamai mereka saja cuma satu orang. Seorang guru pula.

Kacau. Payah.

---

Naruto dan Sai cepat-cepat kabur dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terjebak di lautan fans yang mengerubunginya di depan loker siswa. Tentu kali ini bukannya tak setia kawan. Tapi Naruto dan Sai masih mampu berpikir bahwa mereka masih ingin jadi perjaka. Mana mau diserang segerombol siswi-siswi ganas.

"mampus kau, Teme," umpat Naruto berkali-kali dari ujung ruangan bersama Sai.

"yah, maaf ya Bro," keluh Sai. "habisnya diantara kita, yang paling jaim kan Si Sasuke, dia pasti bisa mengatasi gadis-gadis itu tanpa harus menjatuhkan image kita,"

"sudah, kita tinggal saja, tunggu di mobil saja," ajak Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke harus berjuang sendirian untuk mengatasi serangan gadis-gadis itu. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mencari oksigen. Sepertinya ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi gas beracun yang siap membunuhnya dengan cepat. "sialan mereka, Baka!" umpatnya pelan.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Nona-nona," katanya singkat.

"…." Suasana langsung tenang. Sasuke berhasil menarik perhatian gadis-gadis itu agar tak berteriak dan merusak gendang telinganya. Cukup suara Naruto yang didengarnya setiap hari saja yang merusak telinganya. Jangan sampai suara lengkingan gadis-gadis ini ikut-ikutan membuatnya tuli.

"aku harus pulang, tubuhku letih sekali," ucapnya dengan pandangan mata yang cool. Semua gadis langsung luluh lantak. Tersihir oleh pesona sang Uchiha. "boleh kan?" semua gadis langsung mengangguk cepat dan membiarkan Idolanya untuk merapikan tas dan mengambil beberapa barang dari lokernya.

Mendadak seorang gadis muncul dari balik kerumunan dan menghampiri Sasuke. 'bebal!' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia cepat-cepat mendorong muka gadis manis itu menjauh dari hadapannya. Gadis itu mundur selangkah. Ia terlihat kaget. Wajahnya blushing. Sisi matanya nampak berkerut menahan emosi. "maaf ya, aku tak ada waktu untuk fans," bisik Sasuke.

"minggir, Jelek!" balas gadis itu. "aku tak ada waktu untuk sibuk mengerumuni cowok jelek sepertimu,"

Suasana hening. Gadis itu menoleh pada kerumunan gadis di sekelilingnya, 'yah, setidaknya perempuan semua,' pikirnya.

"Hyuuga…." Tatap semua fans girl Sasuke dengan death glare. Toh Hyuuga Hinata tak peduli.

"minggir dari lokerku, cowok pantat ayam," perintah Hinata sekali lagi.

SIAL. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Tak ada yang berani menghina potongan rambutnya sejak kecil. Cukup dua sahabatnya dan kakaknya saja yang boleh berkomentar tentang gaya rambutnya. Ia memandang tajam gadis berwajah kalem di hadapannya.

Hinata yang sudah cukup jengkel karena telah menunggu setengah jam dan masih belum berhasil menghampiri lokernya hanya karena terhalang oleh fans-fans bodoh. Hal ini telah membuatnya telat pulang selama beberapa hari.

Hinata melangkah maju dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari lokernya. Ia membuka lokernya yang terletak tepat di samping loker Sasuke.

"kau…" kali ini Sasuke terlihat marah.

"ya?" sindir Hinata, "ada perlu apa, Tuan pantat ayam?" kata Hinata. "dasar memuakkan,"

Wajah Sasuke memerah menahan emosi. Hinata berbalik. Dilihatnya seluruh siswi memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hyuuga…"

"beraninya kau…"

"dasar gadis aneh…."

"perempuan sinting…"

"bisa-bisanya kau…"

Semua gadis di hadapannya mengumpat dan mengutuknya. Hinata tak peduli dan menerobos kerumunan gadis itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sebal setengah mati.

"Dasar! Bisa-bisanya menghina Sasuke-kun ku," kata seorang gadis.

"jelek? memangnya kau cantik?" teriak siswi lainnya. "dasar jelek, aneh,"

Ups. Salah. Kali ini musuh Hinata bertambah. Tapi kata Jelek tak cocok untuknya. Hinata itu cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Kalem (hanya di depan cowok-kecuali Sasuke-). Proporsional. Dan barusan ada yang menghinanya jelek?

Kemana mata gadis-gadis ini. Yah, klasik memang. Iri. Sudah biasa.

Hinata jelas cantik. Namanya masuk dalam jajaran sepuluh gadis paling diincar di SMA Konoha. Ia dan dua orang sahabatnya lolos saat survey tentang gadis popular Konoha. Tipikal gadis sempurna. Pintar memasak. Bermain musik. Membuat puisi.

Masalahnya, dia hanya punya dua orang sahabat perempuan. Well, tidak masalah, Hinata sayang pada dua sahabatnya. Sisanya adalah murid-murid perempuan yang membencinya. Wajar. Karena hampir semua siswa laki-laki menyukainya. Sifat 'galak' tadi hanya berlaku ketika Hinata kesal. Dan rasanya hanya Sasuke, siswa laki-laki yang mendapat ucapan kasar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

---

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan membanting pintu. Wajahnya kusut seperti kertas surat cinta yang lapuk dan dibuang ke tempat sampah. Kerut-kerut wajahnya membuatnya tampak seumuran dengan Itachi, kakaknya.

"kau bisa menghancurkan pintu mobilku, kecebong Suram," ejek Sai.

"yah… tinggal bawa ke showroom sajalah, Sai, dompet Sasuke nggak mungkin kehabisan dolar," tambah Naruto.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Brengseeeeek!!!!!" teriaknya sampai Naruto dan Sai menutup telinga.

Naruto dan Sai yang kaget langsung menoleh dari tempat duduk kemudi di depan. Memperhatikan sahabatnya yang emosi. Si Sasuke yang paling pandai menahan emosi, bahkan melebihi Sai sekarang emosi. Emosi besar!

Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Sedangkan Sai tersenyum senang karena tak menyangka, "kau diperkosa cewek-cewek tadi?" ejek Sai.

Sasuke langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia meraih leher Sai, mencekiknya, dan menggoyang-goyangkannya kesana kemari. "aku dipermalukan, aku harus balas dia, berani-beraninya merendahkan Uchiha,"

Sai mati-matian melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke. "uhuk…uhuk…" akhirnya Sai bernapas lega karena lepas dari maut. "o…oke… sorry, kau dapat musuh, besok kita bantu balas dendam, siswa mana yang jadi musuhmu, Bro?" tanya Sai.

Mata Sasuke yang masih sebal menyusuri lapangan parkiran SMA Konoha mencari sosok Hinata. "itu, yang itu," tunjuknya pada Hinata yang dijemput Neji.

"yang mana, Sasuke?" tanya Sai. "mana kelihatan kalau dia di dalam mobil?" keluhnya.

"bukan yang di dalam, Bodoh," teriak Sasuke tidak sabaran. "makanya buka matamu, terlalu banyak tersenyum bikin matamu terus terpejam," dengusnya kesal.

"oke, yang mana?" tanya Naruto ikut tak sabar.

"yang berdiri,"

"maksudmu cewek cantik berambut panjang itu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"tunggu, maksudmu, musuhmu itu perempuan?" tanya Sai tak percaya. "memangnya dia berhasil memperkosamu tadi?"

"Buahh…hahahahahahahaha" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai menangis.

!!

"…"

"Maaf, hmph.."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Sai dan Naruto memegangi kepala mereka yang benjol besar karena dipukul Sasuke barusan.

---

Yak !

Chapter satu selesai. Sudah bisa tebak salah satu pairingnya????

Menurut readers, siapa dua sohib-nya Hinata yang masuk daftar siswi paling di incar itu???

Adegan di loker yang si Sasuke ngedorong muka Hinata itu terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan dalam manga 'blue' karya Sakisaka Io. Yah, si Sasuke kira Hinata fans-nya, padahal gak sama sekali. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri bisa bersikap 'buruk' begitu karena emosi ngelihat sikap arogannya Sasuke.

Yah, silakan komentar…. Diutamakan saran yang membangun…. Update chapter berikutnya cepat kok, hehehehe…

Review, please….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Om Masashi, *dicoreng muka saya pake tinta 'kapan aku punya ponakan gak jelas sepertimu?'*

Saya ingatkan, Ini fanfic humor pertama saya. Jadi kalo untuk master-master humor n' para reader, ni fanfic rada garing, harap maklum. Tiga peran utama laki-lakinya udah keliatan di awal-awal. Pairingnya silakan tebak lagi.

Tapi sepertinya saya akan mengecewakan beberapa reviewers. Hwee…hiks..hiks… tapi hati saya bahagia sekali ada yang review chapter pertamanya. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Hurray!

Maka,

_Don't like don't read don't blame…._

**Prince VS Princess Chapter 2**

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah Be-Te saat melihat gadis di samping kanannya yang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari tasnya dan memasukkannya dalam loker. Ia terus memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya yang membuatnya emosi sejak kemarin.

Tadinya Hinata tak peduli. Tapi karena lama kelamaan risih diperhatikan, ia akhirnya angkat bicara. "Mau apa, Jelek?" tanya Hinata sebal.

Karuan saja wajah dingin Sasuke meluber mendengar kata-kata pedas barusan, "Kau… cewek brengsek, bisa-bisanya kau…"

"Hai, Hinata-chan," sapa Ino. Ia langsung menghambur dan menepuk bahu Hinata, "Sedang apa disini? Ayo masuk kelas, kalau lama, kau bisa ditegur bos-ku lho."

Yah, tambah satu lagi. Sasuke menghela napas. 'muncul lagi satu gadis aneh yang waktu itu. Gadis Seksi Ketertiban yang galaknya minta ampun. Rambutnya pirang panjang, tubuhnya tinggi juga, sepertinya hampir sama dengan si chibi.' pikir Sasuke.

"Ah, anak baru yang waktu itu ya," sapa Ino. "wah, kau popular sekali."

Hinata menoleh memandang Ino, "Ayo, Ino-chan, kalau lama, Shino-san akan menghukummu lagi."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, kupikir kau lama karena ada anak baru ini, padahal tadinya kukira kau akan masuk dalam fans club-nya." tanya Ino heran.

"Sasuke, kau ini sedang apa?" tanya Sai yang mendadak muncul di belakang Sasuke, "si Naruto bahkan sudah masuk ke kelasnya." jelas Sai. Sai melihat tampang sahabatnya sedang suram. Seolah akan ada ular yang keluar dari sela-sela rambutnya. 'Sepertinya sedang Be-Te', gumam Sai dalam hati.

Sai menoleh pada dua gadis cantik di hadapannya, "Oh, cewek yang kau benci ya Sasuke, yang kau bilang kasar itu, dan…. cewek galak yang di podium upacara." kata Sai tanpa pikir panjang. Cowok yang satu ini memang nggak pandai baca situasi.

Ino yang tadinya tersenyum super manis karena pagi-pagi begini sarapan mata dengan melihat dua idola sekolahnya langsung manyun. Mukanya tak kalah masam dengan Hinata. "Ayo pergi, Hinata-chan."

"Ya, Ino-chan, aku juga tak ada waktu mengidolakan sekumpulan gay." ujar Hinata pedas.

Sai tetap tersenyum manis sementara sahabat baiknya sedang 'berapi-api'. Hinata menggandeng Ino pergi ke kelas. Bisa gawat kalau dia dan Ino telat masuk ke kelas. Apalagi Hinata sekelas dengan Shino, ketua Sie Ketertiban Sekolah. Bicaranya irit, tapi setiap kata-katanya cukup 'membunuh'.

Sai masih tersenyum, "Gila, musuhmu cantik begitu, Sasuke," kata Sai sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Sayang, sekali ini sepertinya 'pasaranmu' runtuh, dia bahkan mengatakan kau gay, Sasuke." ejek Sai.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sai dari bahunya, "kau ini selain buta juga tuli ya, memangnya kau tadi nggak dengar dia bilang 'sekumpulan'? artinya kau juga, Bodoh." kata Sasuke pedas. Sasuke meninggalkan Sai yang masih berdiri di depan lokernya.

---

"hei, Sai, si Teme kenapa tuh?" tanya Naruto pada Sai yang sibuk mencoret-coret buku dengan gambarannya. Naruto menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. Sai hanya melirik Sasuke yang sibuk membaca buku bak seorang Einstein itu.

Sai lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoret-coret bukunya lagi, "Kalian ini moody sekali, lagi PMS ya?" sindir Naruto. Sasuke langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Naruto langsung sembah sujud mohon ampun agar kepalanya tak benjol seperti kemarin sore. "kau masih Be-Te gara-gara kemarin?" tanya Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

Sai menutup bukunya. Ia meletakkan buku itu di meja murid yang sekarang ditempatinya. Jelas ia tidak tahu siapa si empunya bangku yang didudukinya dan Sasuke saat ini. Ini kan kelas Naruto. Yah, jam istirahat, waktunya menghabiskan waktu di kelas Naruto yang kebanyakan muridnya laki-laki, tak seperti kelas Sai dan Sasuke yang 70 persennya adalah siswi-siswi.

"bukan yang kemarin saja, Naruto," jelas Sai. "tadi pagi dia ketemu cewek itu lagi, dan kau tahu Naruto, ternyata cewek itu asli cantik, sayang, Sasuke dibilang gay,"

"…" otak Naruto yang lemot berpikir sejenak, "GAY?????" teriaknya kencang dan menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Kontan saja Sasuke langsung memukul kepalanya dengan buku tebal yang dipegangnya. Kalau kepala Naruto tidak sekeras batu, pastilah kepalanya sudah bocor dan gegar otak.

Suit…Suit…

Suara anak lagi-laki di kelas Naruto menggema seperti koor saat upacara. Naruto menoleh. Ada seorang gadis cantik mendatanginya. "Uzumaki-san," Kali ini Naruto bangga. Masalahnya gadis ini benar-benar cantik. Dikerumuni gadis itu biasa, tapi didatangi gadis cantik itu luar biasa.

"anu…bisa minta waktu sebentar?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Kali ini Naruto lompat dan duduk di atas meja. Memandangi gadis itu dari dekat dengan seksama. Naruto tiba-tiba terkekeh, "Hei Sai, Sasuke, lihat ada gadis cantik mencariku,"

Kali ini wajah gadis itu tersipu. Bukan hanya karena ia mendengar kata 'cantik', tapi juga karena ia sedang diperhatikan oleh tiga pasang mata Prince Konoha yang akhir-akhir ini membuat teman-teman perempuannya gila.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Naruto langsung tertawa. "Hei, Kiba, penggemarku bertambah lagi," teriaknya pada Kiba, teman seklub basketnya yang sibuk memainkan bola basket di tangannya. "jadi Nona, kalau mau 'nembak' langsung saja, tak usah formal begitu," kata Naruto Pede.

'sial, ganteng-ganteng kok nggak punya urat malu,' umpat gadis itu dalam hati. Mukanya memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto, "k..kau salah paham,"

Naruto memajukan wajahnya. Ia memandangi gadis itu dari dekat. Mukanya makin memerah. "he..hei.. Sai, Sasuke, kalau diperhatikan ni cewek aneh juga, hahaha… rambutnya aneh, padahal punya rambut pirang saja sudah dikatai aneh, apalagi pink begini?" kata Naruto lagi. "hei, Nona, ini rambut asli atau wig?"

Wajah Sakura blushing menahan malu. Kalau ia bukan pimpinan redaksi mading dan majalah sekolah, sudah pasti ia akan mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada cowok di hadapannya yang mempermalukannya habis-habisan. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

"apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"mungkin surat cinta," sahut Sai tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Naruto, jangan terlalu kepedean, dia itu Sakura," teriak Kiba. "jangan harap dia kemari untuk mengatakan 'I Love You' untukmu, asal kau tahu, separuh anak laki-laki di sekolah ini udah pernah merasakan pahitnya ditolak seorang Haruno Sakura, jadi jangan mimpi,"

"jadi permisi Tuan Uzumaki Naruto yang tampan dan sangat percaya diri, aku kemari untuk meminta profil dan sedikit bicara, untuk keperluan majalah sekolah, aku butuh profilmu sebagai atlet basket baru di sekolah ini," jelas Sakura.

"dasar Baka," ejek Sasuke.

"bodoh," tambah Sai.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang. Ia meremas kertas profil yang dipegangnya. "ah, tak perlu repot, kalau butuh profilku, tinggal cari info di Uzumaki Naruto-Fans Club saja, informasinya sudah lengkap, hahahaha," jawab Naruto bangga. "maaf Nona Pinky, aku nggak ada waktu, tapi ngomong-ngomong kau cantik juga,"

Wajah Sakura merah padam. Bukannya tersipu. Tapi kali ini karena marah besar. Menyesal dia jauh-jauh kemari mencari sosok Naruto yang popular dan dikagumi, ternyata ia berhadapan dengan laki-laki paling menyebalkan yang ia kenal. Menyesal dia menyetujui usul Iruka-sensei untuk menjadikan sosok Naruto sebagai Profil Siswa utama untuk terbitan edisi mendatang.

"kau…kau…MENYEBALKAN !" teriak Sakura. "BOCAH TENGIK!!"

Si cowok yang dibilang menyebalkan plus tengik hanya bisa mengorek kupingnya setelah diteriaki seperti itu. Mendadak seorang gadis masuk dan menghampiri Sakura, mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa berteriak? Aku yang ada di kelas sampai mendengar teriakanmu," tanya Hinata kalem. Ia langsung lari ke kelas Naruto yang beda dua kelas dengannya karena mendengar teriakan Sakura. Jarang-jarang Sakura yang selalu jaga image berteriak seperti kesetanan begitu.

"ah, ada cewek brengsek datang ke kelas," keluh Sasuke dengan suara lantang. Karuan saja seisi kelas langsung menoleh ke si sumber suara, tak percaya salah satu Princess-nya SMA Konoha dikatai 'brengsek', meskipun yang berkata adalah seorang Prince sekalipun.

Sakura memandang tak percaya. Kali ini ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa tiga anak baru di hadapannya ini mulutnya memang tak pernah di sekolahkan.

Sedangkan yang dikatai brengsek mulai pasang wajah 'aneh'. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hinata melirik semua siswa cowok di kelas itu termasuk Naruto, "Hiks… apa aku sejelek itu sampai dikatai brengsek?" teriak Hinata kalem sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

Sontak saja sebagian besar anak laki-laki langsung mengerubutinya. "Hinata-chan jangan menangis," pinta murid-murid di sana.

Si Sasuke benar-benar terbelalak kali ini. Tak menyangka gadis yang di ejeknya ini pintar berakting bahkan mengalahkan Julia Robert. Kalau di SMA Konoha ada pemilihan Aktris terbaik. Pasti Hinata-lah pemenangnya.

"Hei, Sasuke, minta maaflah," pinta Kiba.

"kau membuat anak orang menangis," kata murid lainnya.

"kau bisa dihajar Neji kalau sampai tahu adiknya menangis,"

"ayo Sasuke, minta maaf," pinta semua anak laki-laki di kelas itu.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya tak percaya. Bukan hanya karena Hinata baru saja di-cap 'brengsek' oleh anak paling ganteng di sekolah, tapi juga karena acting berlebihan yang baru disuguhkannya.

"Hei, Teme, kau buat keributan nih, minta maaflah," kata Naruto. Terpaksa Sasuke menatap Hinata. Ia menghela napas panjang dan membanting bukunya ke meja.

"maafkan aku," kata Sasuke. Tetap dengan nada arogannya plus kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Biarpun sedang jatuh begini, sikap cool seorang Uchiha harus tetap jadi nomor satu. Ini sudah sifat bawaan yang mendarah daging di keturunan Uchiha.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Membuat semua siswa laki-laki mimisan berat. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya yang mungil dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, aku senang sekali, bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi?" pinta Hinata.

Kali ini rasanya Sakura sweatdrop. Kalau disana ada wastafel, pastilah ia sudah muntah sejak 'drama' itu dilakukan.

"I… iya.. iya.. aku minta maaf," teriak Sasuke. Hancur sudah image-nya. Untung di kelas ini tak ada siswi lain selain Hinata dan Sakura. Kalau tidak, fans clubnya pasti akan kecewa.

Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melangkah maju. Memperpendek jaraknya dengan sang tuan Uchiha dan membisikkan sesuatu, "kau kalah tuan gay,"

Hinata berjalan mundur. Ia menggandeng lengan Sakura, "jadi Uzumaki-san, bisakah kau membantu temanku ini dengan mengisi profil itu?" pinta Hinata.

"baiklah," seru Naruto bersemangat. Ia nyengir lebar. "tak masalah, Nona Manis,"

Sakura lagi-lagi tak percaya. Sinting benar orang-orang ini. Pikirnya. Hinata langsung menarik Sakura keluar dari kelas itu.

Begitu keluar dari kelas, Sakura langsung mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu, "jadi Nona, maukah kau melepas topengmu dan mengembalikan sahabatku yang lemah lembut?"

Hinata tersenyum senang. "maaf ya, Sakura-chan, aku juga sebenarnya capek akting gila seperti itu, tapi dalam keadaan terdesak, tikus harus putar otak saat di kandang singa,"

"kita kan bukan tikus," balas Sakura. "sejak kapan kau pintar seperti ini,"

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. Ino berlarian menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. "aku sudah bawa pesanan kalian, mau makan di kelasku?" tanya Ino.

"hah, tidak Ino, kelasmu penuh dengan kucing kepala hitam," kata Sakura.

"kucing?" tanya Ino heran.

"kita ke kelasku saja," ajak Hinata.

"kalian ini kenapa? Yang satu manyun, yang satu tertawa terus," tanya Ino lagi.

"kau takkan percaya kalau kuberi tahu…" keluh Sakura, "haaa…h, hari yang menyebalkan,"

---

Dua hari telah berlalu. Sakura makin ogah-ogahan. Baru sekali ini ia mengeluhkan posisinya sebagai seorang anggota Redaksi majalah sekolah. Ia harus pontang-panting mencari info tentang si Bintang Basket yang super memuakkan, Uzumaki Naruto.

Memang yang dikatakannya ada benarnya. Untuk masalah profil, tanpa tanya ke orangnya, Sakura akan mendapatkan info yang bejibun banyaknya hanya dari anggota fans club-nya. Ah, dunia ini memang gila, apa tidak ada stok cowok baik yang tersisa untuk dijadikan figure popular, sampai-sampai harus ada tiga murid arogan yang membuatnya hampir muntah.

Tapi mendapat info macam ini tidaklah mudah. Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino memang terbiasa dibenci murid perempuan karena kecantikan mereka. Sudah cukup tiga gadis ini memecah belah hubungan kisah kasih asmara di sekolah mereka hanya karena si cowoknya cewek-cewek disana mulai main mata dengan tiga gadis ini.

Nah, kalau Kakashi-sensei terbiasa dengan kalimat 'jadi orang keren memang susah', kali ini Sakura setuju. Jadi gadis cantik memang susah.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Setiap siswi anggota Uzumaki Naruto-fans club yang ia tanya, ia selalu mendapat tatapan death glare dari siswi lainnya. Mungkin mereka berpikir Sakura sedang mengincarnya. Yah, kalau saingannya Sakura sih, wajarlah mereka khawatir.

Sakura makin senang dengan kedua sahabatnya. Ternyata selain wajah yang sama-sama cantik, kali ini otak mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Ketiga Prince-nya SMA Konoha adalah sekumpulan gay menyebalkan.

Sementara Ino sedang menunggu pesanannya di meja penjual makanan di kantin, salah seorang anggota Prince yang dimaksud muncul. Tetap dengan senyum menawannya yang mampu membuat semua kupu-kupu yang terbang di seluruh penjuru Konoha berkumpul di sekolah mereka.

Yah, Sai namanya. Cowok yang mengatainya galak beberapa hari yang lalu. Salah satu cowok yang ingin ia lakban mulutnya. "wah, sedang sendirian, mana temanmu yang manis itu?" tanya Sai sambil berdiri di sampingnya. Di samping kiri Sai ada Naruto yang menunggui pesanan ramennya.

"apa pedulimu?" tanya Ino galak.

"Ah, Sai-kun, Naruto-kun, ini ada kue," sapa segerombolan gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sai. Sai langsung dengan sigap menerimanya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"ck..makanan manis," bisik Naruto pelan. Sai langsung tebar senyum pada siswi-siswi di hadapannya. Membuat lautan perempuan itu klepek-klepek. "terima kasih ya,"

Sekumpulan fans itu langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan muka bersemu merah. Yah, predikat Prince memang nggak sia-sia. Kalau mengingat cerita Sakura, pastilah orang memuakkan seperti Sai ini cocok dengan Hinata. Dua-duanya ratu panggung.

"jadi orang keren memang susah ya?" ejek Sai pada Ino. Ino langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum nyengir. "tapi jadi gadis jelek lebih susah ya?"

Kali ini Ino sebal bukan main. Seumur-umur sekolah di Konoha Senior High School, tak pernah telinganya sekalipun mendengar bahwa ia jelek. Dan sekarang, pemuda tak jelas di hadapannya mengatakan kata yang paling tidak ingin di dengarnya itu. Rasanya ia ingin menonjok wajah Sai, tapi niatnya urung.

Sudah cukup ia dikatai galak karena dipaksa Shino menjadi anggota Sie Ketertiban Sekolah. Jangan sampai predikat 'kasar' juga melekat di dirinya. Bisa mencoreng nama keluarga Yamanaka yang notabene kalem dan cantik seperti kebun bunga yang menjadi usaha keluarganya.

"Ah, Ino, lama sekali," keluh Sakura tiba-tiba. Mata emeraldnya langsung bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto yang langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara Sakura.

"wah, ada si Pinky," sapanya. Wajah Sakura langsung berkerut. Hilang sudah mood baik yang ditatanya sejak tadi pagi begitu melihat si jabrik di hadapannya ini. Naruto merogoh kedua kantongnya. Mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu.

"ah, ketemu!" seru Naruto, "ini, kertasmu kukembalikan, sudah kuisi sesuai permintaan temanmu yang manis itu," imbuhnya sambil nyengir.

Sakura pelan-pelan menerima kertas itu. Ia terlihat ragu. Sangat ragu. Seingatnya, dua hari yang lalu, ia menyodorkan kertas yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan ukuran lembaran New York Times dan sekarang mengecil seukuran kartu nama. Apa-apaan ini.

Toh, akhirnya Sakura menerimanya. Kertas dekil dan sedikit lembab. Juga lengket.

"maaf ya, Sakura-chan, kertas itu dua hari ini ada di celana basketku, jadi sedikit bercampur keringat," kata Naruto sambil terkekeh tapi tetap pasang muka serius. "tadinya mau kubuang, tapi karena sepertinya kau 'sangat' menginginkan info tentang diriku, terpaksa kuberikan saja,"

Kali ini giliran muka Sakura yang memerah. Sial.

"yah, rasa dan aroma Uzumaki Naruto," ledek Sai.

Sakura merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memasukkan kertas itu dalam sapu tangannya.

Ino menutup hidungnya dengan telunjuk kanannya, "kau tidak sayang pada sapu tanganmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino heran.

"hahaha, sebenarnya aku ingin langsung membuangnya, tapi aku tak enak pada yang memberikan kertas ini, Ino-chan, sepertinya dia berharap sekali 'sampah' ini akan kubaca," balas Sakura sambil melirik ke Naruto. Kali ini ia yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "lagipula 'sampah' seperti ini harus dibuang dan dibakar jauh-jauh dari sekolah kita tercinta, kalau tidak, semua siswa disini dapat tertular rabies,"

Naruto langsung cemberut. Kali ini gilirannya yang sebal. Sakura melangkah mendekat pada Naruto. Memajukan wajahnya sampai jaraknya tinggal beberapa centimeter dari muka Naruto. Hal yang sama yang dilakukan Naruto dua hari lalu.

"dasar, Bocah tengik rabies," umpat Sakura dengan wajah yang tetap tenang.

Ino dan Sai yang melihatnya tak kuat menahan senyum. Dua-duanya memalingkan muka. "kau…." Umpat Naruto.

"Ramen siap!" teriak si penjaga kantin. "Nona, ini pesananmu,"

Keempat siswa tersebut langsung sigap menerima pesanan-pesanan mereka. Si penjaga kantin tersenyum melihat ada siswa-siswi popular sedang berkumpul. Bahkan Ayame, anak si Pemilik kantin langsung memotret keempatnya dengan kamera handphone-nya. "jarang-jarang yang seperti ini kumpul," gumamnya senang.

"jadi Sakura-chan, dimana tempat duduk kita?" tanya Ino.

"Hinata yang mencari tempat duduk untuk kita," jawab Sakura.

"jadi Naruto, yang mana kursi kita?" tanya Sai.

"yang ada Sasuke-lah pastinya," jawab Naruto.

Keempatnya berdiri membatu. Tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Hinata. Sasuke. Ada di meja panjang yang sama! Sejak kapan mereka akur. Tidak. Mereka belum akur. Keempatnya jelas melihat ada diamond dust yang melayang-layang di atas Sasuke yang sibuk membaca buku dan Hinata yang sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"haah… apa tak ada tempat duduk lain, Ino-chan," keluh Sakura.

"haah… apa kantin ini tak menyisakan satu meja lagi untuk kita, Sai?" tanya Naruto.

---

**Yak! Chapter 2 selesai dengan mulus….**

**Nuansa humornya masih kubuat dengan porsi yang melebihi porsi untuk romance-nya. Tapi makin kebelakang, porsinya akan terbalik. Yah, memang susah bikin orang tertawa.**

**Oke! Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino adalah dua sahabat Hyuuga Hinata. Mungkin ada yang sudah bisa menebak siapa-siapa pairingnya. Kalo soal pairing memang mungkin banyak yang 'anti'. Tapi mohon kali ini nomor satukan sisi 'bobot cerita'-nya.**

**Please Review…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING : AU, OOC**

**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi, *dibebat pake yukata, 'kapan aku nikah dengan bibimu?'***

**Saya ingatkan ulang, Ini fanfic humor pertama saya. Jadi kalo untuk master-master humor n' para reader, ni fanfic rada garing, harap maklum. Dan TERIMA KASIH banyak untuk para reviewers, senangnya mendapat sambutan baik. *senyum-senyum gaje***

**Mulai chapter ini, nuansa pairingnya akan ketara jelas…..**

**Maka,**

_**Don't like don't read don't blame….**_

**Prince VS Princess Chapter 3**

"Hinata-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino sambil memasang muka cemas. Hinata menoleh dan memasang wajah penuh senyum pada kedua sahabatnya.

"tak apa, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, duduklah," pinta Hinata dengan suara lemah lembutnya. Jelas Sakura dan Ino tahu senyum macam apa yang dipasang Hinata saat ini. Senyumnya terlihat tak berbeda dengan senyum dewi kematian yang menunggu ajal 'targetnya'. Mungkin lebih mengerikan dari senyum 'Ryuk'-nya Deathnote.

Sementara tiga gadis cantik itu saling berbicara dengan bahasa halus tapi 'menusuk', beda halnya dengan para Prince Konoha ini. Mereka lebih 'to the point'.

"Rasanya aku tak selera makan, Sai," keluh Naruto.

"Hahahaha," sindir Sakura. "mana mungkin raja ramen rakus sepertimu kehilangan selera makan? Meskipun di mangkukmu itu ada bangkai tikus, kurasa kau akan tetap memakannya." imbuhnya dengan nada halus. Naruto langsung menatapnya dengan death glare.

"Ah, sudahlah Naruto, kupikir gadis-gadis ini takkan mau semeja dengan orang-orang yang mereka sebut dengan gay," balas Sai. "tenanglah Naruto, mereka pasti akan pergi dari meja kita."

Ino langsung tersenyum sinis, "Hahaha, bukankah sekumpulan orang yang selalu menyebut diri mereka keren bisa dengan mudah mendapat meja? Kenapa bukan kalian saja yang pergi? Aku rasa para fans-fans kalian tak keberatan untuk jadi kursi kalian, hohohoho…"

Kali ini ada awan hitam gelap yang siap mengeluarkan petir yang melayang-layang di atas kepala Ino dan Sai. Sepertinya semua siswa yang ada di kantin dapat merasakan angin dingin yang menusuk kulit ari mereka.

"Wah, entah mengapa sepertinya akan ada badai ya?" celetuk seseorang di belakang Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kakashi-sensei?" teriak Sakura dan Ino bebarengan.

"Hahaha, hai, apa aku telat?" tanya si guru sastra santai. "untung kalian berkumpul di sini."

"Jangan pasang senyum seperti itu, Sensei," balas Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam. "sudah tahu telat kenapa bertanya?"

"Hahaha… maaf.. maaf…" jawab Kakashi enteng.

"Apa kau tak bisa berbicara lebih sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu?" tanya Hinata sengit.

"Ck, memangnya kau sendiri sopan?" balas Sasuke tak kalah sengit, "tak usah berakting seolah kau pernah sekolah kepribadian, bersikap dengan orang yang baru bertemu saja sudah tak sopan."

"Apa maksudnya Sai?" bisik Naruto heran.

"Mungkin masalah waktu di loker dulu, waktu Sasuke dipermalukan, masa kau tak ingat." bisik Sai. Naruto mulai paham. Ia mengangguk setuju.

"Memangnya siapa yang pertama mendorong mukaku?" tanya Hinata.

"Salah sendiri tiba-tiba muncul." jawab Sasuke enteng.

Hinata makin emosi, "Itulah kenapa aku mengataimu jelek, Brengsek."

Kali ini keempat temannya itu hanya bisa melongo. Sakura dan Ino tentu heran. Kenapa setiap berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sahabat mereka jadi 'garang' begini? Tak jauh beda, Naruto dan Sai juga masih tak percaya, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi kasar terhadap perempuan. Seingat keduanya, meskipun Sasuke membenci fans-fansnya, tapi Sasuke tak pernah kasar. Yah, Itachi-san pasti sudah mengajarinya untuk selalu mengalah pada perempuan. Tapi kali ini, dilihat dari manapun, jelas Sasuke tak mau mengalah.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Kakashi.

"Ka..Kakashi-sensei," Hinata tersadar. "maaf, tadi bicaraku kasar."

Meskipun wajahnya tertutup, siapapun bisa melihat kalau Kakashi tertawa mendengarnya. Kakashi membelai rambut Indigo Hinata, "Tak apa, Hinata."

"Ja..jadi, kenapa Kakashi-sensei mendadak kemari?" tanya Ino memecah ketegangan.

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Oh itu, selama ini kan Hinata selalu pintar dalam urusan puisi, kau pasti tahu kan, Sakura? Seminggu lagi ada lomba sastra antar sekolah."

Sakura terlihat berpikir, "Oh, iya, aku ingat!" seru Sakura bersemangat. "salah satunya sastra puisi kan, Sensei?"

"Lalu, Sensei, apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Lho? Bukannya nilai sastra bahasa kalian bertiga di atas rata-rata?" tanya Kakashi-sensei heran.

"Hah? mana mungkin, Sensei?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

Yah, selama ini Sai memang terkenal jago melukis. Artinya dia punya bakat seni dalam dirinya. Dan artinya puisi bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Sai. Uchiha Sasuke. Lahir dengan dikaruniai otak yang cemerlang. Semua nilai mata pelajarannya sempurna. Artinya, Sastra Bahasa juga hal mudah untuknya. Lalu Uzumaki Naruto. Meskipun untuk pelajaran yang menggunakan otak kiri semacam matematika dan sejenisnya, Naruto termasuk kurang berkembang, tapi untuk urusan bahasa, Naruto masuk dalam daftar orang yang cukup ahli. Yah, satu nilai plus lagi untuknya selain sebagai pemain basket.

"Tapi minggu depan aku ada latih tanding basket, Kakashi-sensei." timpal Naruto cepat.

"Dan ada lukisan maestro maha agung yang harus kuselesaikan minggu ini, Sensei." tambah Sai. Ino dan Sakura serta Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Hahaha.." Sang guru hanya tertawa miris. "makanya, tujuan utamaku adalah Sasuke, dan untuk rekannya adalah Hinata."

Sakura dan Ino menoleh tak percaya.

"Mereka berdua akan mewakili sekolah kita, jadi kalian tenang saja," jelas Kakashi. "yah, ternyata kalian berdua jauh lebih akrab dari yang kuperkirakan," imbuhnya lagi sambil tertawa. "kerja sama yang kompak ya."

"Tapi, Sensei, aku tak terta.." kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh kalimat Hinata.

"Tentu, Kakashi-sensei, kami akan berusaha." jawab Hinata riang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." kata Kakashi. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Hinata memandangi sosoknya sampai menghilang dari hadapannya. Yah, Ino dan Sai tahu Hinata sangat mengagumi guru Sastranya itu. Dan mungkin alasan Hinata selama ini begitu menekuni puisi adalah gurunya itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita ke taman saja untuk makan," ajak Hinata. "aku harus mulai membuat persiapan, dan aku sedang tidak minat untuk berdebat dengan orang-orang tak penting ini."

"Hei, ka..kalian ini…" kata Naruto sambil terus mengunyah ramennya.

"Jorok!" seru Sakura pada Naruto. Ketiga gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin.

---

"Hei, jangan terlalu serius begitu." kata Sasuke di atap sekolah.

"Daripada kau membuang napasmu sia-sia untuk mengejekku, lebih baik kau gunakan otakmu itu untuk mencari tema puisi kita nanti." balas Hinata.

Keduanya sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk memikirkan lomba puisi yang akan mereka ikuti dua hari lagi. Setiap hari berada di atap sekolah untuk mencari ide, nyatanya sampai sekarang mereka hanya selalu bertengkar dan saling ejek tanpa menghasilkan ide apapun untuk lomba mendatang.

"Santai, cewek brengsek, aku punya banyak persediaan otak, asal kau tahu saja, aku tidurpun, masih tetap bisa membuat puisi yang bagus." balas Sasuke. Ia tersenyum dengan menjunjung sikap arogannya yang setinggi langit.

Hah, bicara soal langit, Hinata terus memperhatikan beberapa awan cerah yang melayang di langit sana. Cuaca memang sedang cerah. Awan. Putih. Berarak. Perak. Hatake Kakashi.

'Stop!' perintah Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Kali ini pikirannya buntu. Padahal suasananya sedang bagus. Hening. Sepi. Langit cerah. Pemandangan dan pepohonan yang rindang. Burung-burung berkicau. Seharusnya dengan semua unsur itu, Hinata dapat dengan mudah membuat puisi. Tapi nyatanya nol besar.

"Ini pasti karena kau." kata Hinata sebal.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. "Aku?"

"Ya, karena kau, suasana yang sudah bagus untuk membuat puisi, rasanya jadi suram," jawab Hinata. "kau merusak suasana."

"…" Sasuke menatap mata Hinata dengan mata onyx-nya, "Hei, kalau tak bisa membuat puisi jangan salahkan orang lain, merusak suasana? Kau pikir siapa yang membuat suasananya jadi seperti suasana pemakaman begini?" balasnya sengit.

"Masalahnya aku tak bisa mencari tema untuk puisi kali ini."

"Tak usah pura-pura berusaha keras begitu, paling-paling cewek sepertimu akan membuat tema cinta yang menyedihkan, kan?" ejek Sasuke.

Hinata mendengus kesal. Ia bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sibuk berbaring menikmati semilir angin. "Hei, kau mau kemana?" teriak Sasuke.

"Kita pakai otakmu saja saat lomba," jawab Hinata. "berharap saja agar kau tak kehabisan cadangan otakmu itu."

---

"Hm.. besok ada latih tanding di sini," gumam Sakura pelan. Ia mengelilingi gedung olahraga sendirian. Hari ini, anak-anak ekskul basket sedang rehat latihan, karena besok mereka harus bertanding.

Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling. Sepi. Ia mengambil salah satu bola basket dan memantulkannya ke lantai berkali-kali. Sesekali ia melompat tinggi dan berusaha memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang.

Sakura memandangi bola basket di tangannya lalu melemparkannya asal-asalan. Terlihat sekali ia sedang emosi. Bola basket itu menabrak ring dan menggelinding keluar lapangan.

Sakura nampak ngos-ngosan. Ia menyeka keringatnya dan berbalik. Bersiap mengambil bola basket yang tadi dilemparkannya sekuat tenaga. Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia melihat seseorang sedang menginjak bola itu dengan kakinya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Sakura.

"Cukup lama untuk melihat ada seorang perempuan aneh yang berniat menghancurkan ring basket SMA Konoha." jawab Naruto tenang.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura sengit.

"Mau apa? Hei, Pinky, setiap hari aku memakai gedung ini, justru kau itu yang sedang apa?"

"Aku punya nama, Bocah tengik," teriak Sakura jengkel.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan, rasanya Bocah tengik ini juga punya nama," balas Naruto tak mau kalah. "jadi sedang apa kau kemari, rasanya ini bukan tempat seorang wartawan sekolah sepertimu." Naruto mendribble bolanya dan berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uzumaki,"

Naruto tertawa nyengir mendengarnya, "Tak usah pura-pura sopan dengan memanggil nama keluargaku begitu, kau membuatku merinding, Sakura-chan."

"…" Sakura tak menjawab. Ia cukup kelelahan. Sudah lama ia tak olahraga. Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan dan mengatur napasnya.

"Ah, jangan-jangan karena patah hati denganku, kau putus asa dan berniat mewawancarai bola basket ini," ejek Naruto, "sepertinya ada yang tak beres denganmu Sakura-chan."

"Kau yang sinting, Naruto," balas Sakura, "otakmu itu yang tak beres."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan tetap berlatih basket sendirian. Sakura melihatnya berlari, melompat, dan tertawa. Beberapa kali Naruto melakukan lay up dan dunk. Rasanya kali ini Sakura merasa sedikit senang.

"Mana teman-temanmu yang gay itu?" teriak Sakura.

Naruto menghentikan permainannya, "Hei, jangan menyebar fitnah, apanya yang gay? Kalau kau diserang mereka kau bisa apa?" jawab Naruto kesal. "aku ini masih minat dengan perempuan tahu."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Yah, kalau Naruto sih, Sakura juga tahu. Cowok yang satu ini masih normal. Ia sering bangga pada fans club-nya. Dan Naruto juga senang mempunyai banyak penggemar. "Jadi mana teman-temanmu itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau sendiri, mana teman-temanmu?" tanya Naruto balik.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih tasnya. Ia bersiap pergi, "Malas aku mengajakmu ngobrol, bukannya menjawab malah balik tanya."

Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura. Ia memegangi lengannya dan menahannya agar tidak pergi, "Duduklah dulu, temani aku sebentar."

Wajah Sakura blushing. Sakura akhirnya menurut. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura. Ia menarik napas panjang dan berkali-kali mencoba mengatur napasnya. Keringatnya menetes tak henti-henti. Ia terlihat kelelahan sekali, "Kau ini benar-benar jorok." kata Sakura.

Naruto hanya tertawa, "Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian, Bodoh." balas Sakura. Kali ini ia ikut tertawa.

"Aku masih menunggu Sai dan Sasuke. Sai masih mau menyelesaikan lukisannya di ruang seni, dan Sasuke, aku juga tak begitu tahu, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk membaca buku berisi puisi yang ia pinjam dari Kakashi-sensei di perpustakaan." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura lagi. "kenapa kemari? Kan anggota tim basket harus istirahat untuk tanding besok?"

Naruto tertawa lagi, "Apa ini salah satu pertanyaan wawancaramu?"

"Haah, aku masih malas membuat profil tentang seorang Uzumaki Naruto." jawab Sakura.

"Hahaha, aku cuma ingin berlatih saja, yang seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada tidur di rumah," jawab Naruto. Ia berlari lagi ke tengah lapangan dan mulai berlatih lagi. Sakura hanya tersenyum memandang Naruto yang terus bersemangat. "kukira kau benci padaku, Sakura-chan." teriak Naruto.

"Aku memang membencimu kok," teriak Sakura. Ia memandang sosok Naruto lagi. Rasanya dulu ia juga pernah melihat sosok yang ia sukai bersemangat ketika bermain basket. Yah, sosok yang ia rindukan.

---

Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Angin sejuk mengalir melewati rambut keduanya. Sementara itu peserta lomba puisi yang lain juga mencari tempat bagus untuk merancang puisinya.

Sasuke merebut salah satu kertas berisi karangan puisi Hinata, "Tak kusangka kau benar-benar membuat puisi cinta."

"Daripada kau berkomentar, lebih baik kau mulai berpikir menggunakan otak yang kau bangga-banggakan itu," balas Hinata. "lagipula jangan berkomentar seolah kau itu ahlinya soal cinta."

Hinata dan Sasuke memang masih belum akur. Padahal keduanya sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama selama seminggu ini. Walaupun sebagian besar waktu bersamanya digunakan untuk bertengkar.

Yah, kesan pertama memang selalu penting. Pertemuan pertama antara Sasuke dan Hinata memang jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Saling melontarkan ucapan yang menjengkelkan yang akhirnya tetap berlanjut sampai sekarang. Entah apa yang bisa membuat keduanya akur.

Sasuke bangkit dan melipat kertas yang dibawanya. Hinata yang heran hanya bisa bengong saat Sasuke berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian. Toh, ia tak ingin disebut 'tergantung' oleh Sasuke. Kalau ia menghalangi Sasuke, pasti ia akan besar kepala dan berkata, 'Hinata-chan, kau tak rela kutinggalkan?'

Hinata ingin muntah saat membayangkannya. Tak sampai lima menit, Sasuke kembali menghampiri Hinata. "Kau darimana? Toilet?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengambil tasnya, "Ayo pulang."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Kita kembali ke sekolah, aku tak mau membuang waktu belajarku untuk mengikuti lomba membosankan ini." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak Hinata. "jangan bersikap seenaknya sendiri!"

"Jangan cerewet,"

"Bagaimana lombanya, Brengsek?" tanya Hinata emosi.

"Karya kita sudah kukumpulkan." jawab Sasuke tak sabar. Ia melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang tak mau pergi.

"Apa maksudmu? Puisi kita sudah kau kumpulkan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, "Bukannya kau bilang mau menyerahkan semuanya pada kemampuan otakku?"

"Aku tak percaya!" balas Hinata, "aku bahkan belum membacanya."

"Kau akan membacanya saat puisi itu diumumkan sebagai pemenang dua hari lagi," kata Sasuke percaya diri. "kalau kau tak mau kembali ke sekolah ya sudah."

Akhirnya mau tak mau Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dan kembali ke sekolah. Apa-apaan ini, pikirnya. Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya di satu sisi ia ingin sekali memukul wajah siswa laki-laki di depannya ini. Tapi di sisi lain ada sesuatu dalam diri Hinata yang memerintahkan agar ia percaya pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

---

**Hup! Chapter 3 berakhir, tetap dengan pertengkaran Hinata. Chapter depan akan sedikit berbeda, karena porsi romance-nya mulai unggul. Ah, semoga para readers tidak bosan. Tenang saja, ceritanya takkan kubuat berbelit-belit seperti sinetron Indonesia, hehehehehe……**

**Hinata dan Sasuke OOC banget ya? Saya juga heran kenapa saya lebih suka kalau karakter mereka seperti ini. Tapi mulai chapter depan sifat Hinata akan sedikit demi sedikit saya kembalikan ke ciptaan Paman Masashi. Tapi pelan-pelan. Hehehehe.**

**Review Please….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Ayah saya, Masashi Kishimoto, *dijewer ayah saya yang asli, Masahiro : jangan panggil 'ayah' pada orang selain ayah, Night!'***

**Mohon maaf karena update-nya lumayan lama, sampek seminggu lebih! Padahal biasanya sekitar 5harian, ini gara-gara virus sialan yang menyerang flashdisk night…huwa…. Be-te… adakah yang tahu gimana caranya ngebalikin file saya???**

**Untunglah Prince vs Princess ini udah ke-save di computer, tapi…. Chapter update-an punya Save The Princess n' terutama My Endless Memories ilang… file-nya berubah jadi kotak-kotak apalah namanya *ketahuan gaptek-nya***

**Jadi mohon maafkan author **_**dong-dong**_** seperti saya ini… huwa… hiks… *nangis lebay***

**Tak bosan-bosannya saya ingatkan, Ini fanfic humor pertama saya. Jadi kalo untuk master-master humor n' para reader, ni fanfic rada garing, harap maklum. Porsi romance-nya makin jelas disini. Oh ya, untuk yang gak suka puisi, jangan baca terlalu serius di awal.**

**Maka,**

**Don't like don't read don't blame….**

**Prince VS Princess Chapter 4**

Benar saja. Dua hari setelah lombanya berlalu, puisi pemenang sudah diumumkan dan ditempel di masing-masing sekolah yang mengikuti lomba. Hinata hampir-hampir tak percaya saat ia menatap mading dan dan melihat nama sekolah mereka menduduki peringkat 1.

Ingin sekali ia berteriak kegirangan karena berhasil menang. Tapi ia ingat jelas bahwa karya yang menang itu bukan buatan tangannya, tapi lahir dari otak seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata memandangi puisi yang ditulis Sasuke. Ia mencoba mencerna setiap kata dalam puisi itu. Hinata tak mempedulikan lalu lalang murid lain di koridor sekolah. Matanya tetap sibuk membaca puisi buatan rivalnya itu.

"_Dalam sebuah mimpi kau bertanya padaku,_

_Tentang sebuah impian yang ingin kudengarkan,_

_Sesuatu yang rapuh dan ingin kugenggam,_

_Aku mencoba untuk mendengar,_

_Aku berusaha untuk melihat,_

_Jika tangan ini tak sampai, aku akan mati untuk meraihnya,_

_Jika hati ini lelah, aku akan bersedih karenanya,_

_Karena sebuah harapan kecil yang bahkan tak mampu kulemparkan, menaikkanku,_

_Apa itu makna cinta,_

_Seseorang bertanya padaku,_

_Mengujiku dengan seribu tanya yang tak sanggup disampaikan kunang-kunang malam,_

_Yang membuatku berlari ke bukit,_

_Dan bertanya lagi apa arti detak jantung yang tak beraturan ini,_

_Bisakah kita bermimpi?_

_Untuk mengasihi orang yang kita cintai?_

_Yang perasaannya menjadi darah dalam aliran nadi kita,_

_Dan sekarang, apa kau percaya padaku?_

_Melangkahlah mengikuti cahaya matahari, Kekasihku,_

_Kau akan menemukan apa yang kumaksud di antaranya,_

_Dan karenanya, kita tak akan menyerah untuk sebuah impian,_

_Sekalipun kosong atau tidak,"_

Hinata tertegun membaca puisi itu. Air di sudut matanya meleleh. Hatinya tersentuh. Beberapa kalimat yang ada dalam puisi itu ia kenal dengan benar. Rasanya ia pernah menulis kalimat-kalimat lembut seperti itu.

"Terharu? Atau terkesan?" tanya seseorang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Hinata.

Sasuke.

Ia hampir saja lupa bahwa cowok brengsek ini yang sudah membuat puisi itu. Hinata memandangnya dengan tajam.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata Hinata dengan tangannya. "Menang kan?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkasnya.

"Kata-kata dalam puisi itu…"

"Hei Hinata, kau itu belum mengenal cinta, semua puisi buatanmu ini terlalu dibuat-buat," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah buku puisi karangan Hinata. "cinta itu mengalir, Nona."

"Ba..bagaimana kau bisa… buku itu..?"

"Oh ini, aku meminjam dari Kakashi-sensei," jawab Sasuke, "jadi benar kan? Perasaan bohongan yang kau tulis dalam buku ini nol besar Hinata, kalau cuma segini kau takkan bisa menyaingiku."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia nampak emosi karena diejek Sasuke secara bertubi-tubi. Perasaannya untuk Kakashi-sensei bukan perasaan yang dibuat-buat. Dan untuk alasan apapun, Sasuke tak berhak untuk menghina karyanya. Toh Sasuke juga mengambil beberapa kalimatnya dalam puisi tadi.

"Kau, menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke," kata Hinata. "kau benar-benar laki-laki terbrengsek yang pernah kutemui!" teriak Hinata emosi.

Semua mata memandanginya. Tak menyangka kata-kata barusan muncul dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Dan kali ini Hinata tak peduli. Ia makin membenci laki-laki di hadapannya itu. "Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke, SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Hinata lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Kali ini semua siswa yang berjalan di koridor hanya bisa melongo memandangnya. Mungkin bagi mereka, dunia ini tidak adil. Bayangkan, kenapa orang se-perfect Sasuke bersama dengan seorang Princess-nya Konoha? Kalau orang perfect hanya untuk orang perfect, bagaimana dengan yang lain?

"Kali ini aku menang," bisik Sasuke ke telinga Hinata dengan senang, "kita satu sama, cewek brengsek."

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Wajah Hinata blushing. Antara marah dan kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk. Ino yang tak sengaja lewat langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Ino cemas.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Wajahnya masih memerah karena kesal, "Kau brengsek." balas Hinata.

"Hei, kau apakan Hinata?" teriak Ino. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Sai yang tiba-tiba datang langsung merangkul pundak Sasuke, "Wah, Sasuke, sepertinya aku harus membawamu pergi, sebelum cewek galak itu memanggil para premannya." ejek Sai.

Ino makin sebal mendengarnya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mengancam akan menghajar mereka. Ino tentu ingin sekali merusak wajah artistik mereka. Tentu agar mereka tak lagi arogan karena kelebihan mereka itu.

Sasuke dan Sai langsung ngacir melihatnya. Keduanya langsung pergi meninggalkan koridor sekolah.

Ino dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang di ruangan redaksi majalah sekolah bersama Sakura. Sakura bisa menebak apa yang membuat wajah Hinata yang biasanya manis dan tenang kini menjadi masam dan suram.

"Ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Jangan menyebut namanya!" perintah Hinata kesal. "aku sedang tidak ingin membahas cowok jelek itu."

Ino tertawa, "Kalau kau mengatakan itu di depan fans-nya, kau akan dapat masalah besar, Hinata-chan."

"Yah, meskipun Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai sangat menyebalkan, dilihat dari ujung duniapun, kurasa tidak akan ada perempuan yang bilang mereka jelek." sahut Sakura.

"Aku! Buktinya ada aku kan?" sanggah Hinata cepat.

Ino tertawa lagi, "Kau sih pengecualian, Hinata-chan, itu sih karena di matamu hanya ada Kakashi-sensei." ejek Ino lagi.

Wajah Hinata blushing mendengarnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku salut dengan puisi buatan kalian berdua, menang lho!" seru Sakura senang, "aku dapat copy-nya dari Kakashi-sensei, hanya sekolah kita yang mengambil tema cinta dan impian, ide siapa itu?"

"Nggak tahu." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Nggak tahu?" tanya Ino memastikan, "kalian kan membuatnya berdua."

"Nggak, dia membuat puisi itu sendirian, padahal dulu dia sempat mengejekku karena puisi-puisiku kebanyakan ber-unsur cinta, tapi nyatanya dia malah membuatnya."

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Mencoba berpikir dan mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Mana ada laki-laki yang menarik ucapannya dan mengubah pendirian secepat itu?" kata Hinata lagi.

Kali ini Sakura tertawa, "Bukannya itu artinya dia membuat puisi itu untukmu?"

Hinata langsung tersentak mendengarnya, "J-jangan bercanda, Sakura-chan,"

"Aku rasa dia menyukaimu, Hinata-chan." kata Ino. Hinata terdiam lagi.

"Hei, me…memangnya menurut kalian, ada laki-laki yang menyebut perempuan yang disukainya dengan kata-kata 'brengsek'?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sakura dan Ino kali ini berpandangan lagi. Sepertinya memang kata-kata Hinata kali ini ada benarnya, "Wah, kalau itu sih, aku tak tahu, Hinata-chan." jawab Sakura kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tak mau berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke." kata Hinata pelan. Kali ini nampaknya ia benar-benar mengaku kalah. Dan Hinata sakit hati karena Sasuke menghina karyanya. Tentu saja Hinata marah. Sasuke bahkan bukan siapa-siapa dan tak mengenal Hinata sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Chouji masuk ke ruangan redaksi, "Hei, Sakura, Iruka-sensei memanggilmu, cepatlah ke lapangan olahraga, sekalian bawa kamera ya, sepertinya anak tim inti basket sedang persiapan tanding dengan sekolah-sekolah lain." teriak Chouji sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Baiklah," seru Sakura. "kalian mau ikut?" tanyanya pada Ino dan Hinata. Keduanya mengangguk setuju.

Begitu memasuki gedung olahraga, Hinata langsung bertatap muka dengan Sasuke yang sedang menonton latihan Naruto karena diajak Sai. Tentu saja Sasuke tetap memasang wajah penuh kemenangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata yang masih sebal pura-pura tidak melihatnya dan langsung pergi mengikuti Ino dan Sakura.

"Wah, kau dicuekin, Sasuke." sindir Sai senang. Sasuke terlihat jengkel.

"Jangan bercanda Sai, tidak ada perempuan yang bisa mengacuhkanku!" kata Sasuke.

Kali ini Sai tersenyum, "Tuh, buktinya ada."

"Ada apa, Iruka-sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, ini, mumpung ada tim lain yang datang ke sekolah kita untuk latihan, makanya aku menyuruhmu kemari," kata Iruka-sensei senang, "tolong kau ambil gambar mereka ya."

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Ia segera turun ke tepi lapangan dan mengambil beberapa foto. Tentu sang new MVP SMA Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto juga ada disana. Naruto tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura, "Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

Sakura tentu saja kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Hal itu tentu membuat hampir semua mata siswi yang datang untuk memberi semangat pada Naruto jadi terfokus pada Sakura.

Sakura mengacungkan kameranya, berharap Naruto bisa mengerti tanpa harus dirinya yang menjawab. Naruto tersenyum mengerti dan langsung mengangkat kedua jarinya, "peace," senyumnya sambil berharap difoto. Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto yang nyengir. Mau tak mau ia akhirnya memotret wajah Naruto. Dan kini ratusan pasang mata –khususnya siswi- menatap keduanya dengan death glare.

"Sejak kapan Sakura akrab dengan Naruto?" tanya Hinata pada Ino yang juga melongo.

"Nggak tau, seingatku bencinya dia sama Naruto nggak jauh beda dengan bencinya seorang Hyuuga Hinata pada Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Ino asal.

Hinata langsung mencubit pipi Ino, "M-makanya kenapa mendadak akrab?"

Sementara Naruto masih menggoda Sakura, Kiba dan Lee, forward tim basket Konoha menghampiri keduanya dengan pandangan penuh penasaran. "Hei, Naruto." panggil Lee dengan senyum lebar sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih.

"Mau sampai kapan kau pacaran? Ayo latihan." ajak Lee.

"Kau salah paham Lee, tak mungkin mereka pacaran." sanggah Kiba.

"Kenapa nggak mungkin? Kelihatannya akrab begini, memangnya Sakura nggak masuk type-mu, Naruto?" tanya Lee asal.

"Hah?" Naruto hanya bisa bengong, "maksudmu apa?"

"Kau suka Sakura nggak?" tanya Lee penuh nada selidik. Sakura yang masih berdiri di antara ketiga pemain basket sekolahnya hanya bisa bengong dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Suka gimana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sepertinya points guard satu ini memang benar-benar lemot, "kalau menggodanya sih suka."

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah jengkel. Kiba yang masih ngeyel tentu ingin memanas-manasi suasana, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak sengaja, "Sakura mana mau dengan Naruto?"

"…" Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Yah, seperti tak ada cowok lain saja, bisa tertular bodohnya aku kalau sampai jadian dengan Naruto."

"Yah, aku rasa juga kata-kata Sasuke bahwa para princess ini sebenarnya cuma sekumpulan gadis brengsek saja," kali ini Naruto ikut emosi, "memangnya kalian berdua pikir aku mau dengannya?"

Kali ini sepertinya Kiba dan Lee baru menyadari kesalahan mereka, 'rasanya aku menyesal mempunyai mulut seperti ini,' bisik Kiba pada Lee. Lee hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menarik Kiba menyingkir dari area death glare yang muncul di antara Naruto dan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah sebal, '_Menyesal aku menghampiri cewek belagu itu_,' pikir Naruto kesal.

Sakura-pun tak kalah kesalnya. Sakura berjalan mengelilingi lapangan sambil berpikir, '_Tunggu, kenapa aku marah karena dia hanya senang menggodaku? Memangnya aku berharap dia menyukaiku? jangan bodoh Sakura!_' pikir Sakura.

"AWAS SAKURA !!!" teriak Ino dan Hinata bebarengan.

Sakura langsung menoleh. Ia melihat sebuah bola basket melayang menuju ke arahnya. Sekilas Sakura teringat pada kejadian masa lalu yang pernah ia alami. Déjà vu.

Sakura berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya. Sakura meringkuk ketakutan dan bahunya terlihat bergetar hebat.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Bolanya belum sampai ke kepala Sakura. Sepertinya ia tadi merasa ada seseorang yang melompat di depannya. Sakura menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menoleh. Ternyata benar. Seseorang melindungnya dan menangkap bola yang nyaris saja mengenai kepalanya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Tubuh Sakura masih terlihat gemetar. Ia memandang wajah Naruto yang nyengir sambil memainkan bola basket di ujung jarinya. "Kenapa gemetar begitu, Pinky?" tanya Naruto. "ketakutan atau senang dan terharu karena sudah kutolong?" tanya Naruto sombong.

Naruto berbalik. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih gemetar ketakutan. Ada segumpal air yang memaksa keluar dari sudut matanya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidung Sakura. Ia mimisan!

Air mata Sakura menetes. Ia ambruk di tepi lapangan.

Pingsan.

FLASHBACK

"Awas Sakura!" teriak seorang laki-laki sambil melindungi Sakura dari bola basket yang melayang ke arah Sakura.

Brukk.

Hyuuga Neji ambruk di hadapan Sakura yang masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Neji melindunginya. Tapi nyatanya laki-laki itu justru ambruk dan kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

Beberapa orang langsung mengerumuninya, termasuk Hinata yang saat itu juga ada di sana.

"Neji..Neji…," panggil Sakura tak percaya. Ia ketakutan setengah mati. Hinata lalu menariknya.

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan, sepertinya Neji pingsan," kata Hinata.

Tepat setelah itu, seorang gadis bernama Tenten menghampiri Sakura, mengguncang bahunya lalu menampar Sakura dengan keras. Terlihat sekali bahwa Tenten menangis karena khawatir. "Gara-gara kau tahu! Kenapa menangis?" teriak Tenten. "terharu karena sudah Neji tolong?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hah!" Sakura terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruang kesehatan. Sakura teringat pada mimpinya barusan. Hyuuga Neji. Kakak kelasnya setahun lalu. Cinta pertamanya. Dan sekarang bertunangan dengan seorang gadis bernama Tenten.

Sakura menghela napasnya berat. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Shizune, dokter SMA Konoha.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sensei."

"Tekanan darahmu turun, istirahatlah, aku mau ke ruang guru sebentar, kau tak usah ikut pelajaran sampai pulang nanti, istirahatlah." kata Shizune sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura memandang jam dinding. Jam setengah tiga sore. Sebentar lagi jam pulang. Sakura bangkit dan duduk sambil bersandar dengan bantalnya. Sakura melipat kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"_Terharu karena sudah kutolong?"_ Sakura teringat ucapan Naruto.

"_Terharu karena sudah Neji tolong?"_ kali ini Sakura teringat kata-kata Tenten.

Air mata Sakura menetes lagi. Ia ingat betul kejadian setahun lalu, saat Neji melindunginya dan harus terbaring di rumah sakit selama tiga hari karena gegar otak ringan. Sungguh. Sakura sangat merasa bersalah. Meskipun Neji hanya tersenyum tiap Sakura meminta maaf pada Neji.

Hinata pun tak menyalahkan Sakura. Karena bagaimanapun, Neji menolong Sakura bukanlah keinginan Sakura. Dan kecelakaan itu jelas bukan salah Sakura. Sakura sangat menyukai Neji. Tapi ia tak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya saat tahu Tenten, sahabat Neji sangat mencintai Neji. Bahkan mungkin melebihi perasaannya.

Sakura terluka. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, patah hati.

Dan siang tadi, rekaman kejadian itu berputar lagi di memori otaknya. Déjà vu.

Sakura menangis lagi. Dadanya sesak. Bahkan tadi ia sempat mimisan. Sakura terus membenamkan wajahnya, berharap tidak ada orang yang mendengar tangisannya. Tapi nampaknya percuma.

"Masih menangis?" tanya seseorang di depan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Uzumaki Naruto. Lagi-lagi dia muncul. Tetap memasang wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum nyengir itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura ketus. Ia mengusap air matanya.

Naruto menghela napasnya, "Haah, kalau bukan karena Iruka-sensei yang menyuruhku, aku juga nggak mau datang ke ruangan bau obat begini," jawab Naruto asal, "lagipula kenapa kau pingsan setelah bicara denganku? Itu membuat semua orang menyalahkanku tahu!" Naruto mendengaus kesal.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu melindungiku!" teriak Sakura emosi, "aku juga tak mau kalau kau pingsan karena menolongku dan ada gadis yang menamparku karena kau menolongku!" teriaknya lagi.

Kali ini Naruto mencoba berpikir, "Pingsan? Kapan aku pingsan? Kau itu yang pingsan." jelas Naruto heran.

Sakura terlihat kaget dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Lagipula siapa yang menamparmu? Mana ada yang berani menampar cewek galak sepertimu?" ejek Naruto.

Air mata Sakura menetes lagi. Pikirannya kacau, "Pergi! Pergi dari sini!" perintahnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sakura mengambil bantalnya dan memukul Naruto agar pergi menjauh. Naruto yang kaget hanya bisa menahan serangan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi, "He-hei.. begini caramu berterimakasih pada orang yang menjengukmu?" teriak Naruto sewot.

Sakura terus memukuli Naruto dengan bantal. Naruto terpaksa mundur selangkah dari sisi ranjang. Tapi Sakura tak berhenti memukulinya. Sakura maju selangkah dan terus melayangkan bantal ke muka Naruto. Kaki Sakura terjerat selimutnya. Dan akhirnya…

Brukk.

**Hm…. Akhirnya Chapter 4 selesai dengan keadaan akhir yang…. Yah, silakan tebak apa yang terjadi. **

**Yap, ada sedikit unsur NejiSaku dan KakaHina memang, tapi cuma sebentar doank. Untuk puisi di atas, saya ngebuatnya agak buru-buru n' gak terlalu dipikir berat. Jadi kata-katanya agak sulit dipahami mungkin. Maklum, saya bukan master puisi, jadi kalo mau komentar puisinya, saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**Yang benci ma puisinya??? Saya sudah ingetin di awal lho ya….**

**So, Please, review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tetap dan takkan berubah, Naruto pada dasarnya punya leluhur saya, Masashi Kishimoto, *dikutuk pake ilmunya Hidan, 'saya gak mau punya cucu sepertimu! Lagipula, saya bukan leluhurmu!***

**Tak bosan-bosannya saya ingatkan, Ini fanfic dengan genre humor pertama saya. Sumpah, nyerah saya, bikin humor itu **_**sussah ssekalli**_**. Saya mohon maaf segede-gedenya, karena porsi romance-nya sekarang jadi yang utama. Oh ya, saya orangnya punya darah seni kayak Deidara-niisan -*diledakin Dei-sama*- jadi adegan ciuman atau apalah, jangan dianggap porno, karena masih dalam batas wajar di kalangan remaja, hehehehe.**

**Maka,**

**Don't like don't read don't blame….**

.

**Prince VS Princess Chapter 5**

.

"Bagaimana Sai? Naruto ada?" tanya Sasuke dari depan kelasnya. Sai menggeleng. Ia mengambil tas Naruto.

"Nggak ada," jawab Sai, "tapi kata Kiba, dia diminta Iruka-sensei untuk menjenguk Haruno Sakura, yang tadi pingsan."

Ino berjalan terburu-buru sampai tangan Sai meraih lengannya dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Liat Naruto nggak?" tanya Sai.

Ino kesal. "Nggak ada urusan denganku!" jawab Ino ketus.

Hinata berlari menghampiri Ino, "Ino-chan, ayo!" ajak Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata. Dan lagi-lagi, Hinata pura-pura tidak melihat Sasuke dan langsung melengos pergi sambil menarik Ino.

Terpaksa Sasuke dan Ino berjalan mengikuti kedua gadis itu. Sai terus tersenyum karena melihat sahabatnya Be-Te berat karena dicuekin Hinata. Terlihat sekali kalau Hinata menghindari Sasuke, padahal sepertinya Sasuke senang sekali mendapat musuh seperti Hinata. Tapi mana ada orang yang senang mendapat musuh?

"Ino-chan, mampirlah ke kantin dan membeli sesuatu untuk Sakura, dia kan belum makan sejak tadi siang." pinta Hinata.

Ino mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan duluan, nanti kususul." kata Ino. Ia langsung pergi berbelok menuju kantin.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh. Sepertinya ia jatuh dari ranjang. Tapi kenapa sepertinya ada yang empuk! Sakura mulai berpikir, 'Tunggu! Kenapa gigiku sakit?' pikirnya dalam hati. Benar saja, giginya bertabrakan dengan gigi Naruto. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

Astaga! Tepat di depan matanya, ada mata biru safir milik Naruto. Sakura langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi.

…

Ia tak sengaja berciuman dengan Naruto!

.

Sakura langsung menarik tubuhnya. Naruto mencoba bangkit dan duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur lantai. Benar kata Sasuke, untung kepala Naruto sekeras batu.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Punggung tangan kanannya sibuk menutupi bibirnya. Naruto pun tak kalah kagetnya. Wajahnya ikut memerah karena kejadian barusan. Naruto memang suka menggoda perempuan, tapi kali ini ia tidak menampik, bahwa yang barusan adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah sambil menyeret tubuhnya. Punggungnya menabrak laci dan tiba-tiba gelas kaca berisi air putih yang disediakan Shizune terjatuh, meluncur tepat di atas kepala Sakura. Dan Naruto dengan cepat menangkapnya.

Rambut Sakura basah terkena air dari gelas. Sakura mencoba mengangkat wajahnya. 'Tuhan!' pekik Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto melindunginya lagi. Dan kali ini jarak keduanya bahkan tidak ada tigapuluh centimeter. Jantung Sakura berdesir. Suara detakannya jadi tak karuan. Dan tentu saja Naruto mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ah!!!!" teriak Hinata histeris. Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura dan mendorong Naruto menjauh.

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Naruto. Hinata menatap tajam Naruto. Yah, siapa yang tidak curiga, melihat Sakura dan Naruto duduk di lantai ruang kesehatan, dan keduanya hanya beralaskan selimut yang kusut. Apalagi jarak keduanya itu lho yang paling membuat Hinata kaget.

Wajah Sakura merah padam. Rambutnya basah, dan Hinata melihat sebuah gelas kaca kosong di tangan Naruto. Pikiran buruk menghantui otaknya.

"Mau kau apakan, Sakura-chan, hah?" teriak Hinata.

"Kau itu justru, kenapa mendorong Naruto?" balas Sasuke tak terima. Sedangkan Naruto tak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Wajahnya ikut bersemu merah. Ia menatap mata Sakura, tapi Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa urusanmu?" teriak Hinata tak terima.

"Kau sendiri apa urusanmu?" teriak Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Hinata langsung memukuli Sasuke dengan tasnya bertubi-tubi. Membuat Sasuke jadi kebingungan menahan serangan Hinata. "Ka..kau itu kenapa sih?" teriak Sasuke kesakitan. Sasuke mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke meraih kain korden dan malah membuatnya robek. Sasuke meraih bantal untuk menahan serangan Hinata. Akhirnya karena kesal, Sasuke merebut tas Hinata, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau bisa menghancurkan kepalaku tahu!" teriak Sasuke marah.

Hinata dan semua yang ada di ruangan tersentak. Kali ini Hinata ketakutan. Sasuke memang sering melontarkan kalimat buruk padanya, tapi kali ini Sasuke membentaknya dengan keras. Air mata Hinata menetes, "A..aku..aku.." ucapnya terbata.

Ino yang baru sampai ke ruang kesehatan langsung menghampiri Hinata dan Sakura, "Ada apa ini? Kau membuatnya menangis lagi!" bentak Ino pada Sasuke.

Sai yang sedari tadi diam dan menikmati pertunjukan langsung menghampiri Sasuke, "Hei, temanmu itu yang salah, jangan menyalahkan orang kalau tak tahu masalahnya."

"Jadi kau tahu masalahnya? Terus kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Ino kesal.

Sai memang paling _easy-going_. Dia hanya melihat apa yang terjadi tanpa berniat apapun. Bukannya jahat atau maniak pertunjukan, tapi Sai tak mau mengganggu Naruto dan Sakura seperti yang Hinata lakukan, atau mengganggu pertengkaran Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sai tidak sebodoh Ino dan Hinata. Dia tentu menyadari ada sesuatu di antara Naruto dan Sakura hanya dengan melihat ekspresi masing-masing yang bersemu merah.

"Sesukaku dong." jawab Sai asal.

Sasuke terlihat bingung karena telah membentak Hinata dan membuat gadis itu menangis. Kali ini dia tahu bahwa tangisannya bukan sandiwara seperti tempo hari dulu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? MAU MENGHANCURKAN RUANG KESEHATAN?" tanya Shizune berapi-api. Ia baru saja dari ruang guru dan kini mendapati ruang kerjanya berantakan. Ruang kerja yang selalu dirapikannya sejak pagi kini berubah tak jauh beda seperti kapal pecah.

Korden yang sobek. Hinata yang menangis. Rambut dan pakaian atas Sakura yang basah. Selimut dan bantal yang ada di lantai. Dan enam orang murid yang tak jelas ada di hadapannya.

"BERSIHKAN RUANGAN INI!" perintah Shizune kesal.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Langit berubah memerah. Sang energi terbesar bersiap untuk istirahat di kediamannya di barat setelah kelelahan menyinari bumi seharian ini.

Dan tak kalah lelahnya adalah enam orang murid yang akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang diberikan Shizune. Keenamnya berjalan dengan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari ini mereka terpaksa pulang telat. Terpaksa Hinata menelepon Neji dan memintanya untuk tidak menjemputnya hari ini.

Hinata tentu tak mau mengganggu malam minggu kakaknya. Pasti hari ini kakaknya itu ada jadwal kencan dengan tunangannya, Tenten.

Hinata memandang langit yang mulai berubah gelap. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menemani Ino mengantar Sakura pulang dan menemani Sakura di rumahnya sampai kedua orang tua Sakura pulang kerja. Toh, Hinata sudah ijin pada kakaknya karena akan mengantar Sakura.

Sasuke yang akan masuk mobil menyempatkan kedua matanya untuk menatap Hinata dari kejauhan. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sasuke menyesal membuat gadis itu menangis. Tapi Sasuke masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf. Rasanya kali ini Sasuke harus membuang egonya yang setinggi langit dan meminta bantuan serta saran dari sahabat baiknya, Sai.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Apa kau tak apa pulang sendiri, Hinata?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, "Kalau kau mengantarku pulang, rumahmu tak ada yang jaga, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Maaf ya, ternyata kedua orang tuaku lembur, bahkan di malam minggu seperti ini," kata Sakura kesal, "apa benar kau baik-baik saja pulang sendiri?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan, aku akan mencari taksi di ujung jalan sana." jawab Hinata.

Sakura akhirnya mau tak mau membiarkan Hinata pulang sendiri, padahal sudah jam delapan malam. Belum malam sih, tapi Hinata hidup seperti puteri raja. Dia selalu diantar jemput oleh kakaknya, Neji.

Hari ini dia bisa ijin pulang telat pun karena ayah dan adiknya, Hanabi sedang keluar kota. Dan yang paling membuat Sakura cemas adalah kenyataan bahwa Hinata tak pernah naik kendaraan umum. Bagaimana kalau dia diculik?

Sakura cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya. Dia percaya pada Hinata. Dia harus percaya bahwa gadis itu akan baik-baik saja.

Sedangkan Hinata yang sok kuat harus menghela napas saat kebingungan di jalan. "Lewat mana ya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya kali ini Hinata buta arah. Hinata terus berjalan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Siapa tahu ada taksi lewat.

Mungkin ini adalah malam minggu terburuk yang pernah Hinata alami dalam hidupnya. Kalau biasanya jam segini di hari seperti ini dia sedang duduk nyaman di beranda bersama adiknya dan menikmati teh hangat sambil menatap langit malam, kali ini Hinata harus mengesampingkan sikap sok kuatnya.

Hinata mempercepat jalannya. Sepertinya kali ini ia boleh merasa ketakutan. Ada dua orang laki-laki yang sejak tadi berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya. Bagaimanapun Hinata kan perempuan. Bagaimana kalau malam ini dia menjadi korban pelecehan? Itu akan menjadi sejarah terburuk dalam catatan keluarga Hyuuga. Dan pastinya dia akan sangat merepotkan kakaknya, Neji.

Hinata mencoba berteriak sekuat tenaga saat dua orang lelaki di hadapannya menarik lengannya. Kali ini Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berharap ada seorang yang baik hati mau menolongnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke sibuk memutar mobilnya. Dia jengkel sekali setiap keluar pada malam minggu seperti hari ini. Jalanan yang macet bisa membuatnya uring-uringan. Kalau biasanya dia sampai ke rumah Sai dalam waktu lima belas menit perjalanan, kali ini Sasuke pantas kesal. Hampir satu jam Sasuke berputar mencari jalan pintas. Sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan mobilnya karena melihat sosok seseorang yang butuh bantuan.

Jelas dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sasuke bukan orang yang akrab dengan yang namanya pertarungan. Dan ia tak menyukainya. Tapi kali ini rasanya Sasuke harus berterimakasih pada kakaknya yang dulu pernah memaksanya ikut karate dan membuat kulit mulusnya lecet-lecet.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya. Ia mengenal betul gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat menangis dan terus mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan terus mengayunkan tasnya. Yah, gadis yang tadi sore ia buat menangis. Gadis yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa Sasuke perlu mendatangi rumah Sai untuk konsultasi. Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata terus mengayunkan tasnya. Bugh. Kena!

Hinata mencoba mengangkat wajahnya. Seseorang dengan ekspresi menyebalkan yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sebenarnya tasmu itu kau isi batu bata atau apa? Sungguh, kau bisa menghancurkan kepala orang dengan tasmu itu." kata Sasuke.

Hinata memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Dua orang laki-laki yang membuatnya ketakutan dan membuatnya mengalami kejadian terburuk dalam hidupnya kini meringkuk kesakitan sehabis dihajar Sasuke.

Hinata menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar lemah pada air mata seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke cepat-cepat meraih tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu. Hinata menarik tangannya, "Aku diajarkan untuk tidak ikut orang asing."

'Cih', pikir Sasuke. Yang benar saja. Hampir tiap hari mereka bertemu di sekolah. Dan tak jarang mereka saling bicara, meski itu untuk sebuah pertengkaran. Tapi kali ini Hinata menyebut seorang Sasuke sebagai orang asing. Hancur sudah wibawanya.

"Kalau tak mau ikut ya sudah."

Hinata tersentak. Bukan saatnya untuk egois. Akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Tangan Hinata terasa dingin. Gadis itu ternyata benar-benar ketakutan. Dan Sasuke tahu benar, mungkin kalau dia tadi tidak datang sebagai seorang Peter Parker yang menyelamatkan seorang Mary Jane dari berandalan, pastilah si Mary Jane cengeng ini tak akan pernah ia temui lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di tempat gelap dan sepi tadi?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Hinata yang sedari tadi memandangi luar akhirnya menoleh, "Aku tersesat, setelah dari rumah Sakura…" jawab Hinata pelan. Hinata menunduk. Air matanya belum kering.

'tersesat?' hampir saja Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau mau tertawa? Kalau mau tertawa silakan saja, aku tak peduli." kata Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan lembut, "Lain kali pilihlah jalanan yang ramai dan terang, nggak semua orang akan menolongmu kan?" kata Sasuke bijak. Mungkin ini kalimat bijak pertamanya yang ia lontarkan pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat sudut kiri bibir Sasuke berdarah. Hinata memberanikan diri menyentuh bibir Sasuke yang berdarah, "Ini luka karena orang-orang tadi atau pukulanku?"

Sasuke yang terkejut langsung menoleh, "Ha..hah, oh, ini, tenang saja," kata Sasuke gugup. "meskipun tasmu itu berat, tapi luka ini bukan karena pukulanmu, gimanapun juga dikeroyok itu kan beresiko." imbuhnya. Sasuke memaksa dirinya untuk tertawa. Kali ini wajahnya memerah.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," kata Hinata pelan, "dan maaf karena aku memukulmu." tambahnya. Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya. Kali ini wajahnya terasa panas. Ia mencoba memandang ke luar.

"A..aku juga minta maaf Hinata, karena membuatmu menangis tadi." kata Sasuke pelan. Rasanya kalimat itu adalah hal yang tak pernah dibayangkan Sasuke bahwa kalimat itu akan meluncur dari mulutnya. Kalau Itachi mendengar ini, Itachi akan mengadakan upacara syukuran karena adiknya sudah menjadi orang yang manusiawi.

Hinata seperti tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ia tetap sibuk memperhatikan luar, "Sasuke, sepertinya akan ada badai, langitnya mendung sekali." kata Hinata.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bodoh sekali ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Dan Hinata tak menanggapinya. Mungkin kalau kalimat tadi bisa ditarik, ia akan menariknya dan mengatakannya lain waktu.

Hinata memang tak salah. Tak sampai lima menit setelah ia melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya, hujan lebat turun. Dan sialnya, keduanya terjebak macet.

Duar. Duar.

Kilat putih terus menyambar. Hinata terus-terusan berteriak tiap ada petir. Terlihat sekali ia ketakutan. Sasuke jadi tak tega melihat Hinata.

"Hi..Hinata," panggilnya pelan. Hinata mencoba menoleh, "rumahmu masih jauh, ini cuma saran, tapi sebaiknya kita ke rumahku dulu, setidaknya sampai badainya berhenti." kata Sasuke ragu.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Sasuke segera mengambil jalan pintas ke rumahnya.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Kau pakai kamarku saja," perintah Sasuke, "aku akan tidur di kamar kakakku."

"Me..memangnya kakakmu kemana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Sasuke dapat melihat raut wajah ragu Hinata, "Kakak ada acara menginap dengan teman kuliahnya." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa sebaiknya aku batal menginap saja?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu, berhenti mencurigaiku." pinta Sasuke. Kali ini Hinata memalingkan mukanya. Malu karena pikirannya dapat ditebak.

Hinata akhirnya tidur di kamar Sasuke sementara Sasuke memakai kamar kakaknya. Rasanya Sasuke sudah tidak perlu meminta saran Sai untuk urusan Hinata. Wajah Sasuke masih agak memanas. Ini gejala yang tidak baik. Sasuke melepas kaosnya dan berbaring di kasur. Ah, sepertinya malam ini dia tak akan bisa tidur.

Hinata tak langsung tidur. Yah, mana mungkin ia bisa langsung tidur di rumah orang asing. Tunggu. Sasuke bukan orang asing. Sasuke musuhnya. Sasuke temannya. Hinata memandangi foto-foto di kamar Sasuke. Ada beberapa foto keluarga.

Saat Hinata sedang sibuk memandangi foto-foto mendadak petir dan sebuah kilat yang besar menyambar bumi. Hinata berteriak ketakutan. Membuat Sasuke yang berada di kamarnya langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Dan sedetik kemudian 'Pts'.

.

Lampu mati.

Tunggu. Hinata takut kegelapan. Kenapa lampu mati. Apa ini ulah Sasuke. Hinata merapat ke jendela kaca. Bukan. Memang lampu mati. Rumah-rumah di sekitar rumah Sasuke juga lampu mati.

'Ctar' kilat putih menyambar lagi.

Hinata berlari keluar kamar dan mencari Sasuke. Ia kebingungan setengah mati. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa segelas lilin.

Ctar. Kilat lagi.

Hinata langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana sebatas lutut. Sasuke kali ini kalang kabut. Ia tak tahu mesti bagaimana. Kalau begini terus, suara detak jantungnya bisa kedengaran.

"Hi..Hinata, kau ini cari-cari kesempatan ya?" kata Sasuke asal. Yang penting Hinata melepas pelukannya.

Hinata akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menunduk. "Hinata?" panggil Sasuke. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Hinata menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat. "ternyata kau takut petir dan kegelapan ya?"

Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Hinata. Lagi-lagi dingin. Dan gemetar. Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur, tapi gadis itu masih sesenggukan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sasuke benar-benar merasa tak enak. Ia duduk menemani Hinata di ujung tempat tidur, menciptakan jarak agar gadis itu tidak ketakutan.

Ruangan kamar Sasuke masih gelap meskipun ada sebuah lilin yang mencoba menerangi kamar. Tapi badai di luar dan kilatnya yang sesekali menyambar membuat suasana yang ada makin menyeramkan. Sasuke memandangi Hinata yang masih ketakutan.

"Ternyata kau ini benar-benar perempuan ya." gumam Sasuke pelan. Ya. Hinata itu perempuan. Dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki. Dan usianya bukan usia anak kecil lagi. Beberapa bulan lagi usianya akan genap 17 tahun. Dan kini ia berada dalam satu kamar yang gelap dengan seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya. Salah satu gadis yang dijuluki 'princess' di sekolahnya.

Sasuke boleh cemas pada dirinya sendiri kali ini. Jantungnya berdesir. Dan keringatnya menetes di malam yang dingin seperti ini.

Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Gawat.

Sasuke dengan cepat meraih bed cover dan membungkuskannya pada tubuh Hinata. Ia menarik Hinata ke arahnya. Hinata kaget bukan main. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lehernya dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Hinata sempat berontak, tapi Sasuke tak melepaskan dekapannya. Bibir Hinata kedinginan, dan Sasuke mencoba membagi hawa panas yang dirasakannya sejak tadi. Ia masih tetap mencium bibir mungil Hinata. Dan Hinata tak bisa menolak.

Sasuke mengalirkan napasnya di kerongkongan Hinata. Membuat gadis itu sedikit kesulitan mengambil napas. Ia tak pernah ciuman sebelumnya. Apalagi sampai tahap begini. Sasuke memegangi pipi Hinata dan memainkan lidahnya. Perlahan Hinata menutup kedua matanya. Lama kelamaan Hinata membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Malam yang hangat.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan dekapannya dan menidurkan Hinata, "Tidurlah," kata Sasuke lembut, "sepertinya badainya sudah lewat," Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Hinata yang sudah tak menggigil lagi. Wajah keduanya memerah setelah kejadian barusan. "aku akan menungguimu sampai kau tertidur." kata Sasuke lagi.

Hinata mencoba memejamkan matanya. Setengah jam sudah lewat. Hinata masih mencoba berpura-pura tidur. "Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Hinata tak menjawab. Padahal ia masih terbangun. Mana mungkin ia bisa langsung tidur sementara jantungnya berisik.

Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan perlahan keluar dari kamarnya. Hinata menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut. Aromanya. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang sangat dia benci. Tapi juga orang pertama yang membuatnya tak karuan begini. Hinata masih dapat dengan jelas mengingat aroma Sasuke. '_aku bisa gila_,' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Cklerk.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi. '_apa itu Sasuke?_' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Hinata pura-pura tidur lagi. Ternyata Sasuke membawa beberapa lilin agar kamar itu menjadi terang. Setelah meletakkan lilin-lilin itu, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata.

Ia berjongkok tepat di depan muka Hinata dan tersenyum, "Kau gadis pertama yang membuatku jadi begini, Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke mengusap rambutnya dan keluar lagi dari kamar. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Itachi.

Untunglah Sasuke masih mampu berpikir dengan akal sehatnya. Kalau ia tidur sekamar, mungkin ia benar-benar akan menyerang Hinata. Setidaknya Sasuke masih mampu berpikir untuk melakukan 'hal' itu karena Hinata mau.

Tunggu. Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Itu adalah pikiran yang berlaku kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Dan nyatanya Sasuke berpikir demikian. Mungkin ia menyukai gadis ini.

Sementara Hinata masih kesulitan untuk tidur. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati banyak lilin yang menerangi kamarnya. Hinata tersenyum. Dadanya terasa hangat.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

**Haaah… chapter 5 memang penuh perjuangan…**

**Hehehe…tenang, tidak terjadi adegan 18+ karena saya sudah bilang di awal, adegannya cuma sebatas seni berciuman doang. Jadi jangan protes berlebihan. *efek keseringan baca yang 'M', hohohoho***

**Dari chapter 1 sudah saya peringatkan bahwa karakter Hinata adalah perempuan yang sedikit lebih pemberani dari karakter aslinya di manga. Maka untuk pecinta Hinata, mohon maafkan saya kalau karakternya tak sesuai. OOC banget? Tapi Hinata tetap gadis yang kadang 'lemah' kok.**

**Bisa saya katakan, Narusaku bukanlah pairing utamanya, karena kalau dilihat dari porsinya, Sasuhina-lah yang lebih menonjol. Akan saya usahakan Hinata sembuh dari ke-OOC-annya.**

**R E V I E W **

**Please….**

**Tinggal sedikit lagi!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masih tetap sama, Naruto pada dasarnya punya guru saya, Masashi Kishimoto, *di guyur minyak dari gunung myoboku, 'kamu bukan muridku!***

**Tak bosan-bosannya saya ingatkan, Ini fanfic dengan genre humor pertama saya. Namun saya mohon maaf segede-gedenya, karena porsi romance-nya sekarang jadi yang utama. Yah, ceritanya mulai mendekati akhir. **

**Saya harus siap-siap dibakar Ripiuwers n' para Readers. Habisnya saya bener-bener *sumpeh* kesulitan bikin SaiIno, hahaha, mengingat otak saya lebih gampang membuat cerita ShikaIno. *digebuk rame-rame***

**Pairing utamanya adalah SasuHina ! baru urutan selanjutnya NaruSaku n' SaiIno.**

Special to** : **_**Luth Melody**_**, chapter ini masih kental Sasuhina lho, request yang basket-basket antara Naru n' Saku ada di ending di chapter depan. Tapi mungkin agak sedikit lebey. Hahahaha. Gomen.**

**Maka,**

**Don't like don't read don't blame….**

**Prince VS Princess Chapter 6**

"Hei Ino, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Naruto. Ia memutar kursi di depan Ino dan menopang dagunya di meja Ino.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Ino malas.

"Sebenarnya, apa alasan Sakura pingsan Sabtu kemarin?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kali ini Ino tersentak mendengarnya, tak menyangka seorang Uzumaki Naruto akan mencari info tentang sahabatnya itu darinya. Ino tersenyum, "Aku tak begitu tahu sih, Naruto, tapi…"

Mata blue shappire Naruto terlihat berkilau. Ia benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban Ino, "Tapi apa Ino?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Ino tersenyum lagi, "Mungkin teringat pada seseorang yang disukainya." jawab Ino.

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar dari Hinata, ada seseorang yang pernah menolongnya, sama dengan yang kau lakukan Naruto, dia melindungi Sakura dari bola basket yang melayang ke arah kepalanya," jawab Ino ikut bersemangat, "tapi sayangnya, yang menolong Sakura itu malah pingsan terkena bola."

"Oh, begitu, pantas saja," gumam Naruto, "lalu maksudnya 'ditampar' itu apa?"

"Ditampar?" Ino nampak berpikir keras, "oh, aku ingat, mungkin karena Sakura ditampar oleh tunangan si laki-laki itu."

"…" Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Maklumlah, Sakura masih terpukul karena membuat cinta pertamanya terluka karena dirinya, Naruto," jelas Ino lagi.

"Ap..apa? cinta pertamanya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. Kiba langsung nimbrung di samping Ino.

"Cemburu apanya Kiba?" tanya Naruto sewot. Ino tersenyum melihatnya.

Kiba tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto, "Bilang saja kau menyukai Haruno Sakura kan?" desak Kiba. "tadi pagi waktu papasan dengannya di dekat gedung olahraga, wajah kalian langsung memerah.". Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Wajah naruto memerah.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua waktu di ruang kesehatan," kata Ino, "bilang saja kau naksir Sakura kan?"

"Bu..bukan," sanggah Naruto, "bukan begitu…, jangan mendesakku, lalu siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Hyuuga Neji, dua tahun diatas kita."

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Sai. Dan di belakangnya lagi ada Sasuke. Sial. Kali ini Sasuke pasti mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu, Sai?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ia bereaksi karena mendengar nama 'Hyuuga'.

"Yah, dari anak-anak di klub Seni, ada yang pernah cerita bahwa Hinata mempunyai kakak, dan tunangan kakaknya pernah menampar Sakura di gedung olahraga, pasti itu kan?" jelas Sai.

Ino dan Kiba mengangguk semangat.

"Jadi, kau benar menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia tidak menjawab. "Kau akan mengejekku kan, Teme."

"Tidak, Baka." jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke memalingkan mukanya.

Sai tersenyum. Sai memang cerads menganalisa pikiran orang. "Ino-chan, apa Hinata hari ini tidak masuk?"

Ino menggeleng, "Sepertinya tidak, mungkin sakit, aku nanti akan datang ke rumahnya."

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke cepat. Semua langsung memandang ke arah Sasuke. Menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. Perlahan garis tipis berwarna merah menghiasi pipi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto terkejut menatapnya. Seingatnya wajah seperti ini hanya muncul sekali. Yaitu ketika Sasuke demam. Dan kali ini, hanya karena mendengar nama Hinata.

"Wah, sepertinya dua temanmu sedang jatuh cinta, Sai." celetuk Kiba seenaknya. Sai tersenyum senang. Tebakannya beberapa hari ini benar.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Ino kaget.

Sasuke langsung menatap keempat temannya itu dengan death glare. Kiba langsung berniat pergi, "Wah..wah..maaf, sepertinya aku kebanyakan bicara ya…" kata Kiba sambil tertawa.

Sasuke langsung berjalan pergi ke tempat duduk barisan belakang. Naruto dan Sai langsung mengikutinya. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Sasuke mengusap rambutnya. Pikirannya terlihat kalut.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke yang baru akan turun dari mobil melihat Sakura berjalan di gerbang sekolah. "hei, lihat itu," perintah Sai. Kedua sahabatnya langsung menoleh. Mereka dapat melihat jelas seorang laki-laki turun dari mobil, menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menghampiri Sakura.

Sai melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Cemburu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam. Sai tersenyum lagi, "Kalian ini bodoh ya? Lihat dengan jelas, terutama mata laki-laki itu," perintah Sai. Benar. Matanya sama dengan Hinata. Artinya keduanya ada hubungan saudara. Itu artinya laki-laki itu kemungkinan besar… "itu Hyuuga Neji, Naruto."

"Aku rasa kau yang harus cemburu, Baka." balas Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat mendengus dan merasakan sedikit rasa perih di dadanya ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum pada Neji dan melihat Neji mengacak rambut Sakura.

Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di hati Naruto. Benarkah ini rasa cemburu?

Ketiga Prince Konoha itu langsung turun dari mobil. Sakura dan Hinata juga melangkah memasuki koridor sekolah yang dipadati siswa. Ino yang melihat kedua sahabatnya langsung berlari dari ujung koridor, "Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan.." panggil Ino bersemangat.

Pandangan mata siswa yang ada di sana langsung tertuju pada para Prince dan Princess yang berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ino dapat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto memandangi kedua temannya dari belakang, sementara Sai sibuk membalas sapaan teman-temannya.

Ino memandangi kedua sahabatnya, "Hei, aku rasa, dua anggota Prince yang menghebohkan itu sedang jatuh cinta."

Sakura menoleh pada Ino sementara Hinata tak peduli, "Apa maksudmu Ino-chan?"

"Sepertinya Naruto dan Sasuke menyukai kalian berdua," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"APA?" teriak Sakura tak percaya. Dibanding Hinata, ia terlihat heboh sendiri, "apa katamu Ino?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Untuk urusan Naruto memang Hinata tak tahu, tapi untuk urusan Sasuke, sepertinya Hinata sudah menduganya. Hinata terus melangkah sementara Sakura dan Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Hinata dan mencoba menghentikannya. "Hinata?" panggil Sasuke. Hinata tetap melangkah pergi menyusuri koridor sekolah yang panjang dan padat murid, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba tak ada di kamar Minggu pagi kemarin?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lantang.

Hinata tersentak kaget. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik. Tak hanya Hinata, semua orang di sepanjang koridor itu terkejut. Bahkan Sai tidak menduga Sasuke mengatakannya.

Sunyi. Dan kini semua menoleh pada dua orang remaja itu.

"kenapa kau pulang tanpa membangunkanku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Semua murid-murid langsung berbisik-bisik dan beradu argument. Sementara Sakura, Naruto, Sai, dan Ino melongo, Hinata tetap tak mau menoleh. Ia bingung harus berkata apa pada Sasuke.

Minggu pagi lalu. Hinata bangun pagi-pagi. Ia mengintip Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas dari pintu kamar Itachi. Hinata tak membangunkan Sasuke. Ia hanya memasakkan makanan untuk sarapan Sasuke sesuai bahan yang ada di kulkas lalu merapikan kamar Sasuke dan langsung bergegas pulang tanpa pamit pada Sasuke. Hatinya masih kacau karena kejadian Sabtu malam. Dan sekarang ia harus membuat alasan apa?

"Dan kemarin kau tidak sekolah, lalu Ino bilang kau sakit." kata Sasuke lagi. Semua orang mendengarkan baik-baik dialog drama antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata masih terdiam dan bingung. Sasuke yang tak sabar menarik lengan Hinata dan membalikkan badan gadis itu agar menatap kedua matanya. Hinata tersentak kaget. Ia benar-benar gugup melihat kedua mata Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang sedang menahan lengannya bergetar hebat. Tatapan matanya hangat. Sama seperti malam itu. Itu cinta.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!" kata Sasuke lagi.

Suasana hening lagi. Hinata tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Sasuke masih memandanginya, dan semua mata masih memandangi mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian bilang tadi? Kau menginap di rumah Sasuke, Hinata?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sai dan Naruto.

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh. Seorang guru yang pernah mengisi hati Hinata berdiri tegak di sana. Sang guru sastra bahasa. Hatake Kakashi.

"Se..sensei," gumam Hinata. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Jatuh. Ditopang Sasuke.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke.

Hinata pingsan.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk dari jendela ruang kesehatan. Tempat Hinata terbaring. Sudah 30 menit Hinata belum sadar. Di ruang itu ada Sasuke yang menungguinya sejak tadi, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, dan Sai serta Hatake Kakashi. Semua terlihat cemas. Wajah Hinata nampak pucat. Dan Sasuke juga sama. Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata. Dan semua yang disana tahu, Sasuke memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Hatake Kakashi menghela napas panjang, "Kapan walimu datang, Sasuke?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kakashi, Sakura, dan Ino yakin pasti dialah wali Sasuke. Wajah mereka sama, hanya lebih terlihat sebagai 'versi dewasa'-nya Sasuke.

Itachi memandangi punggung adiknya tanpa bersuara lalu memandang wajah Hinata. Ia terlihat senang. Itachi melirik pada Sai yang tersenyum. _'ternyata benar ceritamu, Sai.'_ pikir Itachi dalam hati.

"ehm," sapa Itachi membuka pembicaraan, "sepertinya kau membuat keributan lagi sampai-sampai aku dipanggil kesini, Sasuke,"

Sasuke hanya menoleh sebentar lalu tak mempedulikan kakaknya, "gomen, Nii-san,"

Itachi mendesah. Ternyata adiknya terkena 'sakit' separah ini. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kakashi, "Saya Uchiha Itachi, wali Sasuke."

"Saya Hatake Kakashi, guru di SMA ini, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Rasanya saya perlu membawa anda dan Sasuke menemui Tsunade-sama, Kepala Sekolah kami." kata Kakashi.

Akhirnya Kakashi membawa Itachi pergi dari ruang kesehatan dengan Sasuke, Naruto, serta Sai.

Tinggal Ino dan Sakura yang menjaga Hinata. Keduanya nampak simpati pada sahabatnya itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian itu membuat siswa gempar dan membicarakan Hinata. Bahkan karena pertanyaan Sasuke, guru-guru memutuskan untuk memanggil Itachi.

"Ino, menurutmu bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

Ino menghela napas panjang, "Entahlah, Sakura-chan, ada yang bilang benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, yang aku tahu Hinata sangat mengagumi Kakashi-sensei sejak bersekolah disini, kalau mendadak Sasuke sih… aku juga tak tahu pasti."

"Lalu, apa pendapatmu tentang pertanyaan Sasuke tadi?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ino menoleh. "apa benar Hinata menginap di rumah Sasuke?"

Ino nampak berpikir, "Sasuke bilang minggu pagi ya…"

"ya, artinya Hinata menginap Sabtu malam, setelah pergi dari rumahku," jelas Sakura.

"hari itu, seingatku ada hujan badai kan? Mungkin Hinata memang menginap di rumah Sasuke," tebak Ino.

Sakura memandangi wajah Hinata lagi, "Artinya, malam itu terjadi sesuatu, makanya kejadian seperti ini terjadi, dan perasaan mereka berubah."

"Hei, Sakura-chan, apa pikiranmu tak berlebihan? Mana mungkin malam itu terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata." kata Ino.

Sakura tersenyum nyengir, "Justru pikiranmu itu yang berlebihan Ino, kenapa kau mengarah kesana?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang membuat perasaan mereka berubah, jadi kau jangan berpikir macam-macam." jelas Sakura lagi.

Ino berpikir sebentar, "Kalau Hinata sih tak mungkin macam-macam, tapi kalau Sasuke?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya Sasuke juga tak mungkin menyerang Hinata, Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanya Ino heran.

"Sai bilang Sasuke orang yang lembut pada perempuan," jawab Sakura.

"Cih," dengus Ino, "kau percaya pada kata-kata anak aneh itu? Kata-katanya sering berputar-putar."

"Hahaha," Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lembut bagaimana, Sakura-chan? Jelas-jelas dia mengatai kita brengsek." sanggah Ino.

Sakura tersenyum, "Itu kan karena kita musuh mereka, tapi kan kita tak pernah melihat Sasuke bersikap jelek pada siswi selain kita kan? Jangan subyektif begitu Ino."

"Haah, begitu ya…" keluh Ino.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tapi yang penting sekarang adalah Hinata," imbuh Sakura, "eh!"

Ino menoleh, "Hinata-chan?" sapa Ino, "kau sudah sadar?"

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Wah, setelah ini nenek tua itu akan bicara apa dengan Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto sebal. Selama ada dalam ruangan, Tsunade memandangi Sasuke cukup lama tanpa berkomentar. Sedangkan yang menanyai kronologis dan isi pembicaraan Sasuke tadi pagi adalah Guy-sensei. Dan sekarang ketiga muridnya itu disuruh keluar.

Sai menggeleng, "Apa pendapatmu setelah ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi, ia terus melangkah. Berniat kembali ke ruang kesehatan menemui Hinata. Naruto dan Sai terpaksa mengikutinya. Begitu sampai tepat di depan ruang kesehatan, Ino dan Sakura datang menghampiri mereka dan Ino menyeret Sasuke masuk. Sasuke yang bingung hanya bisa menurut sedangkan kedua sahabatnya hanya terbengong.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sai di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, "Eh, itu, Hinata sudah sadar,"

Sai mengangguk mengerti. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Sai melirik ke arah Naruto lalu menyenggol bahunya dan memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar melakukan sesuatu. Naruto sepertinya paham maksud Sai. Ia menunduk sebentar lalu cepat-cepat meraih lengan Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura yang berada di pintu ruang kesehatan menoleh dan kaget melihat Naruto menahan lengannya. Sai hanya tersenyum dan melangkah masuk meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto memasang wajah serius.

Sakura merasa wajahnya memerah. Ada yang tidak beres. Sakura cepat-cepat menunduk, berharap Naruto tidak menyadari reaksinya. Sakura dapat merasakan tangan Naruto yang dingin. Naruto menggeser kayu pintu di antara ia dan Sakura lalu menutup diri masing-masing dengan sisi pintu yang berlawanan agar tak saling terlihat.

Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Sa..Sakura-chan." panggil Naruto.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu yang menghalangi pandangannya, "I..iya, Naruto, a..ada apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Ternyata Naruto tak kalah gugup, "Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Hah?" kata Sakura. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk pembicaraan macam ini, "ta..tapi, Naruto, bisakah jangan sekarang?"

Naruto nampak berpikir dan menyandarkan badannya di pintu. "Tidak bisa, Sakura-chan,"

'deg' Sakura boleh mati kutu saat ini.

"Aku…"

"…"

"Kau…"

"…" Sakura memejamkan matanya kali ini.

"Maukah…"

"…" Sakura kaku, mati rasa, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Maukah kau datang ke Suna untuk melihat pertandingan basketku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah?" Sakura kaget. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan dapat melihat wajah Naruto. "apa?"

Naruto tersenyum nyengir. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Begini… besok sore kan ada final regional antar SMA, lokasinya di SMA Suna, sekolahku yang lama, aku ingin kau menonton pertandingan besok."

Sakura tersenyum getir, "Tapi besok aku, Ino, dan Hinata ada acara,"

Naruto memandang Sakura yang tersenyum getir.

"Aku harus… memberi selamat… untuk pernikahan.. Neji-san," jawab Sakura. Ia menunduk.

Naruto memandanginya. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan dan maksud Sakura, "Tapi aku memaksamu datang Sakura-chan," kata Naruto.

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tak peduli kau datang telat atau bagaimana, tapi kau harus datang!" pinta Naruto serius. Sakura menatap mata Naruto tak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Naruto.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Sementara itu Sai mengajak Ino untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Ino yang mendadak diseret Sai menoleh tak percaya. Ia memandang Sai dengan death glare, "Hei, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan temanmu dan sahabatku berdua saja?" protes Ino dengan suara pelan. Sai hanya tersenyum pada Ino. Menyebalkan.

Hinata duduk bersandar dengan bantal di punggungnya, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kursi di sisi kiri ranjang Hinata. Sasuke menunduk. Kebingungan harus berkata apa. "Ma..maaf Hinata, karena membuatmu pingsan."

Hinata menoleh, "Tidak, bukan karena kau aku pingsan."

Sasuke menoleh heran.

"A..aku pingsan karena kaget," kata Hinata, "kaget karena ada…Kakashi-sensei disana."

"Kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Sasuke. Ada sedikit nada kecemburuan pada suaranya.

Hinata melipat lututnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di kakinya. Ia tersenyum, "Dia cinta pertamaku."

Sasuke hanya bisa terhenyak mendengar kalimat Hinata barusan. Sungguh. Sasuke tak ingin mendengarnya, "Jangan membicarakan laki-laki selain aku di hadapanku Hinata!" pinta Sasuke pelan. Ini dia sifat kekanakan Sasuke. Yang seolah menegaskan Hinata miliknya, dan ia tidak ingin ada nama orang lain yang juga menginginkannya.

Hinata tersenyum lagi, "sekali ini coba dengarkan."

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Hinata.

"Mencintai guru itu menyedihkan ya?" kata Hinata, "aku sering melihat Kakashi-sensei sering kesepian meskipun dia dikelilingi banyak orang, ternyata Kakashi terus menyukai guru Matematika yang sudah mutasi dulu, namanya Anko-sensei."

Sasuke mulai tertarik mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Aku pernah menemukan buku puisinya Kakashi-sensei, semua kata-katanya indah, tentang kerinduan, yah, Anko-sensei cantik sih." tambah Hinata.

"Kau lebih cantik." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat wajah Hinata langsung blushing. Begitu juga dengan wajahnya sendiri.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Kau kan belum pernah melihat Anko-sensei."

"Jadi kau berniat menggantikan Anko itu agar Kakashi-sensei tidak kesepian?" tanya Sasuke. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Hn," Hinata tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "kau salah, Kakashi-sensei dua bulan lalu bertunangan dengan Anko-sensei, dan dalam waktu dekat ini menikah."

Sasuke menatap mata Hinata. Hinata langsung cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya, "Jadi sekarang kau patah hati?"

Hinata terdiam kali ini. Ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dua bulan lalu saat tahu tentang pertunangan itu, ia memang patah hati. Tapi kalau sekarang, ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Lihat aku, Hinata," pinta Sasuke, "lihat aku saja."

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di lututnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sama seperti malam itu.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Ha~h, membosankan…" teriak Ino sebal. Sesekali ia melirik Sai yang diam dan terlihat tak ada tanda-tanda akan mengajaknya bicara.

Sai memang tidak bisa ditebak pikirannya. Pemuda itu menyeret lengan Ino dan tanpa persetujuannya, ia membawa –menculik- gadis pirang itu ke atap sekolah dan sekarang mendiamkannya.

Tangan Sai sibuk mencoret-coret buku sketsa miliknya dan tidak menghiraukan keluhan Ino yang ke-25 selama sejam ini. Ino kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang murid laki-laki yang tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali, mendiamkannya, bahkan tidak menanggapi keluhannya.

"Cih, maniak seni." umpat Ino pelan.

Ia bangkit dan bersiap meninggalkan Sai sampai ia merasa sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya dan menahannya seperti gravitasi bumi dan memaksanya untuk duduk lagi.

"Duduklah dulu." pinta Sai.

"Kau itu keterlaluan tahu!" teriak Ino kesal, "jangan mendiamkanku bisa tidak?"

"…" Sai mencoret-coret buku sketsanya lagi.

Ino mulai tak sabar. Tangannya dengan cepat merebut buku sketsa namun dengan cepat Sai merebutnya kembali tanpa Ino sempat melihat gambaran Sai. Ia berdecak kesal, "Sebenarnya kau itu menggambar apa sih?"

"Keindahan." Jawab Sai singkat, "keajaiban alam."

'_Hah? Argh… sudahlah! Paling dia menggambar awan!_" umpat Ino dalam hati.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian Sai beranjak berdiri. Ino hanya melongo melihatnya. Mencoba menebak pikiran Sai. Ayolah, mungkin si mayat hidup ini akhirnya menyadari apa arti kata 'bosan'. Sai hanya memasang muka tanpa ekspresinya lalu menyobek salah satu lembaran buku sketsanya dan memberikannya pada Ino.

Sai perlahan melangkah pergi, "Aku mau menemui Naruto dulu."

"He-hei!"

Terlambat. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah menyingkir dari radar penglihatannya. Ino mendecak kesal lagi. Ia meraih kertas sketsa di pangkuannya, melihat gambar 'awan' yang digambar Sai barusan.

Blush.

Wajah Ino seketika memerah. Ia melihat gambar dirinya yang sedang menatap langit sambil tersenyum. '_Keindahan, keajaiban alam.._.'

Wajah Ino makin memerah mengingatnya. Sekilas, bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyum, "Da-dasar…"

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Itachi berjalan pelan memasuki ke ruang kesehatan. Hinata langsung menoleh pada Itachi. Itachi menatap kedua mata Hinata lalu memasang muka menyesal, "Ayo pulang, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh.

"Pamitlah pada temanmu itu," perintah Itachi. Sasuke terlihat kaget. Apa benar keputusannya sampai separah ini. Sasuke menatap tak percaya. Tapi kakaknya terlihat serius. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Memandang Hinata sejenak lalu membelai kepalanya.

Hinata hanya memandang wajahnya lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke mendekat dan mencium keningnya tiba-tiba, "Gomen, Hinata," kata Sasuke. Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Sakura, Ino, Sai, dan Naruto masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Sai menghela napas panjang. "Sasuke sudah pergi ya?" tanya Sai. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sai, apa ini artinya, sekarang kita akan kesepian? Sekarang tinggal kita berdua." tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita bantu Sasuke merapikan barang-barangnya nanti." balas Sai.

"Hei, tunggu," tanya Ino curiga, "apa maksud kalian?"

Sai memandang Ino serius. Mencoba untuk tidak tertawa karena melihat tampang Ino yang penasaran. "Yah, keputusannya…"

"Sasuke dikeluarkan dari sekolah," tambah Naruto singkat.

"Apa?" teriak ketiga gadis itu. Mereka menatap Naruto dan Sai tak percaya.

"Be..benarkah?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ya, sepertinya kepala sekolah marah besar karena ucapannya si Sasuke berhasil menjadi gossip yang jelek untuk sekolah kita." jelas Sai.

"Mana…mana bisa begitu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Tenang saja Hinata, Tsunade-sama tak menyalahkanmu, semuanya ditanggung Sasuke." imbuh Naruto.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hoah! Chapter 6 selesai.**

**Full romance memang. Tinggal satu chapter tersisa. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan para pasangan ini di akhir cerita, hehehehe.**

**Ada KakaAnko, hehehe.**

**Kalau dilihat, Sasuke romantis ya…. Hahahaha… si Naruto mah, karakter aslinya di manga emang penuh kejutan. Oh ya, sorry buat penggemar SaiIno, kisah mereka kubuat yang paling simple.**

**Ayo! Tinggal satu chapter! Silakan tebak apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke setelah ini. Rencana Naruto selanjutnya, dan bagaimana cara Sai menyatakan perasaannya.**

**Next / the last chapter seminggu lagi…**

**Review ya….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : waktu manga Naruto pertama kali terbit, saya masih SD, makanya saya belum lulus jadi asisten Masashi-sensei waktu itu, tapi Naruto emank punya Guru saya tercinta, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, *dikeroyok orang sekampung Konoha, 'jangan ngaku-ngaku murid pencipta kami!***

**Yah, ceritanya akhirnya berakhir di chapter ini. **

Betapa bahagianya night, ternyata banyak yang antusias ma cerita ini. Huah. Night hepi n' melayang-layang *_ha-ha-hantu…!_*, soalnya yang temanya santai gini cuma fic ni ma Save the Princess. N' sambutan dua-duanya bagus. Dan saya dapat banyak teman baru berkat 2 fic ini. MAAF karena chapternya slese. Bukannya saya keburu-buru, tapi ya, mo gimana, night udah tutup buku *?* udah bilang kalo chapter 7 tamat masa mau dilanjutin, kan gak lucu narik omongan ndiri. Yosh. Lain kali night akan bikin yang serupa ma ini.

**Proyek terdekat setelah ini sih acaranya anak Akatsuki ***Hutang ke salah satu ripiuwers*** yang isinya humor *Night lagi belajar bikin humor*, and setelah My Endless Memories tamat, ada proyek serupa yang isinya Narusaku-Sasuhina lagi, trus ada ShikaIno-NaruSaku sebagai proyek pengganti Save The Princess, belum lagi sekuel Disappointed yang SasuHina ***Request dr angel-chan***, juga ada lagi request dari **Nara_Uzwa**. *Bwah! Gimana mau konsen SNMPTN kalo proyeknya bejibun gini? Help Me! Saya harus belajar!***

Tapi night paling pusing kalo disuruh mendem ide lama-lama**… Pecinta Humor-Romance? Silakan baca fic terbaru night, ****We're Marry Now**** *yang ini fic-nya santai n' humor-romance* a little inspire from :What Happens in Vegas, **tahu bagian awal-awalnya kan? Salah satu pairingnya ya yang di avatar saya, hahahaha.

**Yasudlah… overall, Thanks a lot. Credits di bawah ya….**

**Maka,**

**Don't like don't read don't blame….**

.

**Prince VS Princess Chapter 7 (LAST CHAPTER)**

.

"Hei, kakak, apa memang separah ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus berjalan melewati pekarangan sekolah.

"Yaah," dengus Itachi, "begitulah."

Sasuke menunduk. Ia masih tak percaya. Ia masih takut untuk bertanya apa ia dikeluarkan atau tidak.

"Kau payah sih," kata Itachi, "segitu cintanya?"

Sasuke tetap menunduk. Pikirannya jadi tak fokus. Antara percaya dan tidak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke terus berspekulasi. Dan sesekali, bayangan Hinata muncul di kepalanya. Mengacaukan system kerja otaknya.

"Sasuke..!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Sasuke dan Itachi langsung menoleh. Itachi tersenyum puas. Seorang gadis berlari menghampiri mereka. Hyuuga Hinata. Dan empat orang temannya ikut mengejar di belakangnya.

"Hi… Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ka..kau akan pergi?" tanya Hinata ngos-ngosan.

"Kenapa lari-lari, kau kan masih lemah?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" teriak Hinata kesal.

Wajah Sasuke mencair. Ia dapat melihat Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke memegangi lengan Hinata, mencoba menenangkannya., "Kau itu masih sakit," kata Sasuke. Ia tersenyum melihat Hinata mengejarnya.

"Aku tak peduli!" teriak Hinata, "ja...jangan pergi."

Sasuke kaget mendengarnya. Sementara Itachi, Sai, dan Naruto tersenyum senang. "kau sedih karena tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke! Aku benar-benar tak ingin kau pergi." jawab Hinata sebal.

Sasuke tersenyum getir, "Alasannya?"

Hinata menunduk sesaat, bingung harus berkata apa. "A..aku… aku cuma tak ingin kau pergi."

"…" Sasuke tak merespon.

"A.. aku tak keberatan kau.. menggangguku," tambah Hinata, "aku akan melihatmu, cuma melihatmu, aku tak mau patah hati lagi…"

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum lega. Perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia menunduk sedikit dan mencium bibir Hinata. Dan Hinata tak menolaknya.

Semua yang disana terlihat malu sendiri. Semuanya melongo melihat drama barusan. Bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aku senang Hinata," kata Sasuke, "aku tak pernah sesenang ini."

Hinata tersenyum. Hatinya terasa lega. "Jadi jangan pergi," pinta Hinata. "aku akan bicara pada Tsunade-sama agar kau tidak jadi dikeluarkan."

"Dikeluarkan?" sahut Itachi. Sasuke dan Hinata langsung menoleh pada Itachi. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino. "memangnya aku bilang dikeluarkan ya?"

Sakura dan Ino langsung menoleh pada Naruto dan Sai. Mereka masih ingat betul apa yang dikatakan dua orang ini saat di ruang kesehatan tadi. "Sepertinya tugas kita berhasil." kata Naruto. Sai tersenyum senang.

"Apa maksud kakak?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau harus berterima kasih padaku dan dua sahabatmu lho," jelas Itachi, "berkat usulku drama ini berjalan lancar, dan kau jadi tahu perasaan Hinata kan?"

"Jadi, aku tidak dikeluarkan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, memangnya kapan aku bilang padamu kalau kau dikeluarkan?" ulang Itachi.

"Kami maklum kok, kami kan juga pernah muda," sahut Tsunade tiba-tiba. Guy dan Kakashi juga berjalan di belakangnya.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata dengan senang. Ia menunduk lagi. Bersiap mencium Hinata.

"Hei!" panggil Tsunade. "jangan bersikap macam-macam, Bocah, kau sudah cukup menggemparkan murid-murid yang memperhatikan kalian dari jendela kelas dengan berciuman di tempat seperti ini."

Hinata langsung blushing. Begitu juga Sasuke.

"Jangan sampai aku benar-benar mengeluarkanmu." imbuh Tsunade.

"Aku heran, heboh sekali ya, sampai semua siswa memperhatikan kalian dari kelas sejak tadi." sahut Guy.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Guy," jawab Kakashi, "sudah kubilang kan, resiko, memang susah jadi orang keren."

Semuanya tertawa mendengarnya. Itachi juga senang melihat adiknya tidak murung lagi seperti tadi. Naruto dan Sai juga Sakura dan Ino juga terlihat lega dan ikut senang.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Benar Hinata-chan, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk pada Hinata, "Benar kata Sakura-chan, hari ini kan pernikahan kakakmu, apalagi acaranya belum selesai, apa tak apa kau ikut kami menonton pertandingan?"

"Tak apa kok, Neji-niisan sama sekali tak keberatan." jawab Hinata senang.

"Haah.." keluh Ino. "tapi kenapa kita tak ganti baju dulu, masa pakai longdress begini untuk nonton pertandingan."

"Tak ada waktu Ino," jawab Sakura, "pertandingannya hampir selesai."

"Kenapa kita harus nonton sih?" keluh Ino lagi.

Sakura menoleh pelan, "Soalnya Naruto memaksa, dan aku tak enak untuk menolak."

"Tapi aku pusing kalau nanti Sai berkomentar tentang dandanan kita." keluh Ino lagi.

Sakura dan Hinata tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang sibuk menyetir itu, "Kau cantik kok, Ino-chan." puji Hinata.

"Dia sih tidak mungkin berani mengomentari Hinata kalau ada Sasuke, tapi memangnya kenapa kalau Sai berkomentar, Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku bosan berdebat dengannya," jawab Ino singkat

Sakura dan Hinata melirik Ino sambil tersenyum. Ino yang menyadarinya mulai salah tingkah, "Hei, jangan melihatku begitu, aku sama sekali tak menyukai Sai." teriak Ino sebal.

"Aku tak bilang kau naksir Sai tuh." ejek Sakura. Wajah Ino langsung memerah mendengarnya. Sial. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Si muka mumi kutub itu berhasil membuatnya kacau, terutama sejak kejadian ia memberinya sketsa di atap sekolah siang itu.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Hei, Sakura!"

"Ah, Iruka-sensei," sapa Sakura di pinggir lapangan. Ia membiarkan kedua sahabatnya pergi ke bangku penonton, "bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"Tinggal sepuluh menit, rivalnya agak berat, skor-nya terus saling mengejar," kata Iruka-sensei, "aku tak tahu kalau kau datang, kan dua hari lalu kau bilang tidak bisa, dan lagi, kenapa kau memakai pakaian yang manis begini?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, "A…aku soalnya, soalnya Naruto memaksaku datang,"

Gurunya itu hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum, "Oke, bawa kamera ini, lalu kau potret momen yang bagus, Sakura."

'Time Out!'

Sakura menghampiri tim dari SMA Konoha. Ia dapat melihat Naruto yang duduk dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Naruto melihat ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum senang, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Kali ini ia mengerti maksud Ino tadi. Berpakaian seperti ini –longdress merah muda selutut dengan pita di bagian pinggangnya serta dandanan yang cantik- akan menarik perhatian orang di gedung olahraga seperti ini.

"Kau salah kostum ya?" sindir Naruto.

Sakura langsung mendengus kesal dan berbalik. Naruto menahan lengannya, "Aku cuma bercanda, aku senang kau datang."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari, kau harus menang."

Priiiit.

Pertandingan akhir dimulai. Naruto langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan dan memulai pertandingan lagi. Sakura sedikit menepi sambil mengambil beberapa gambar. Ia dapat melihat Naruto berlari dan bersemangat. Seperti saat dulu ia pernah menemani bocah itu berlatih sendirian.

Pertandingan makin menegangkan. Skor-nya sudah mencapai 73-72 untuk tim lawan. Naruto terlihat mati-matian kali ini. Dan di detik-detik terakhir, Naruto bisa melakukan dunk dan …

'Priiit'.

Peluit panjang menggema nyaring di seluruh penjuru gedung olahraga. SMA Konoha menang!

Naruto langsung mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura di tepi lapangan. Euphoria langsung menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan gedung olahraga SMA Suna. Murid-murid Suna juga memberi selamat pada Naruto yang berhasil membawa tim-nya pada kemenangan. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto pernah jadi siswa Suna.

Sakura terus memotret Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang, "Keren juga." gumam Sakura. Mendadak dari atas, kelopak bunga sakura turun. Makin lama makin banyak. Sakura terlihat terpukau. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada apa ini. Ia dapat melihat ada beberapa orang di atas yang menyebarkan kelopak itu.

Sakura yang masih terpesona mendadak di dorong ke tengah lapangan. Ia menoleh. Sakura dapat melihat Kiba dan Lee yang mendorongnya ke tengah lapangan sedang tersenyum nyengir.

Sakura kaget sekali. Tau-tau dia sudah di tengah lapangan. Padahal Naruto dan lainnya masih sibuk berkumpul dan melompat merayakan kemenangan. Sakura yang berniat kembali ke tepi lapangan mendadak diputari oleh anak-anak dari tim basket sekolahnya. Tentu saja Sakura kaget.

Sakura digiring makin ke tengah lapangan. Jelas saja ia kebingungan. Lalu mendadak semua anggota tim yang mengitarinya menepi dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tengah lapangan. Kelopak-kelopak Sakura masih terus beterbangan di atasnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati dahan pohon sakura yang rimbun ada tepat di depan mukanya. Sakura terlihat bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah bangku penonton. Semuanya hening. Seolah ikut menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Sakura perlahan menggeser dahan di hadapannya. Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang dahan sakura tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu." kata Naruto singkat tapi terdengar jelas.

Sakura terdiam. Ia kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia memperhatikan Naruto. Wajahnya merah padam. Sakura tersenyum sebentar. Semua yang dipersiapkan ini pasti tidak mudah. Apalagi mengatakan perasaannya di tempat seperti ini, dan dilihat oleh ratusan pasang mata. Bahkan ada guru-guru dari sekolahnya yang lama.

Sakura memandang Naruto yang masih menunduk dengan tatapan lembut. Sakura terbiasa menerima pengakuan cinta dari orang lain. Tapi tak ada yang akan melakukan ini semua selain Naruto. Sakura diam-diam merasa sangat senang.

Mendadak sebuah bola basket menggelinding di kaki Sakura. Suasana masih hening. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Iruka-sensei tersenyum padanya. Sakura memungut bola itu, "Lihat ini Naruto,"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kalau bola ini tidak masuk ke ring, artinya aku menolakmu." kata Sakura singkat.

Naruto terlihat kaget. Bukan Naruto saja, semua yang ada di gedung tersentak kaget. Yang benar saja kalau harus ditentukan oleh sebuah bola. Iruka-sensei tersenyum melihat kedua muridnya itu. Ia tentu sangat mengenal Sakura. Ia tahu betul kemampuan Sakura. Yang paling menentukan adalah, Sakura berniat memasukkan bola ke ring atau tidak.

Naruto memandang mata Sakura, "Baiklah."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia melompat dan melakukan tembakan jarak jauh dari luar garis three points.

Dan 'Srakk'.

Bolanya masuk dengan mudahnya ke ring. Naruto langsung menoleh pada Sakura yang wajahnya masih memerah. "Ja…jadi jawabannya…" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

Sakura merebut dahan sakura yang sedari tadi dipegang Naruto lalu mendekapnya, "Aku menerimamu, Bodoh," jawab Sakura, "terima kasih ya."

Naruto langsung melompat dan berteriak kegirangan. Semua yang melihat dari bangku penonton ikut senang. Naruto merebut dahan sakura yang rimbun dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai lalu memeluk Sakura dan memutar tubuh Sakura.

"Ka..kau bau keringat, kau jorok!" kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih." jawab Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum, "Itu bukan pujian, Bodoh." Sakura mendongak dan berjinjit lalu meraih leher Naruto. Naruto mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Semua penonton langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Wah, kapan ia menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya Ino.

"Sejak tadi pagi," jawab Sai. Ino menoleh. "wah, ternyata kalau dandan, kau juga bisa kelihatan cantik."

Wajah Ino langsung memerah. Ia menunduk sebentar. Gaun berwarna kuning cerah dengan sepatu hak tinggi juga perona pipi berwarna peach membuatnya terlihat cantik memang. Ia sudah mendengar pujian itu puluhan kali hari ini. Tapi kalau yang mengatakannya Sai…

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke, "Hei, kalau tadi SMA kita kalah, apa Naruto akan tetap menyatakan perasaannya."

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah, kok begitu?" tanya Ino dan Hinata bebarengan.

Sai tersenyum, "Tapi Naruto sudah pasti menang,"

"Ya," imbuh Sasuke, "untung Sakura datang, dan karena Sakura datang, Naruto jadi mati-matian agar menang."

"Agar ia bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Sakura." kata Sai.

"Hebat sekali, Naruto ternyata romantis ya?" kata Ino.

Sasuke lalu menoleh pada Ino, "Ide orisinalnya dari Sai lho."

Wajah Sai yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi kini terlihat memerah. Ia tersenyum senang.

Ino juga ikut tersenyum, "Idemu bagus." puji Ino.

"Terima kasih." jawab Sai.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Hubungan Sai dan Ino membaik. Kalau dulu Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura bermusuhan dengan Sai, Sasuke, dan Naruto, kini sejak dua pasang diantaranya menjadi sepasang kekasih, hubungan permusuhan itu berubah jadi pertemanan.

Hinata dan Sasuke jadian pada hari Selasa minggu lalu, sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto sejak Rabu lalu. Hanya berbeda sehari.

Hari ini hari Senin. Seperti biasa Ino berdiri di dekat podium untuk menghukum murid yang terlambat. Ia melihat ke arah podium. Tak ada satupun siswa. '_Bagus_.' pikir Ino. Sepertinya semua siswa hari ini datang tepat sebelum upacara mulai. Yah, masih ada lima menit sebelum upacara dimulai.

Mendadak Shino datang sambil menggiring seorang siswa yang datang terlambat lalu mendorongnya ke podium. '_Hah, ternyata ada yang terlambat._' keluh Ino dalam hati. "Angkat wajahmu." perintah Ino malas. Si murid tetap tak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Ino terlihat kesal karena diabaikan.

Ino mengangkat dagu murid itu dan melepas topinya. Sai!

'_Apa-apaan ini_.' pikir Ino heran. Apa karena sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto punya pacar, jadi tak pernah terlambat, sedangkan Sai terlambat.

Ino masih mematung tak percaya. Sai tersenyum padanya. Membuat wajah Ino memerah. Sai tiba-tiba melepas tasnya dan mengeluarkan buket bunga tepat di muka Ino.

"Untukmu." kata Sai singkat.

Ino masih terheran-heran, "A..apa ini?"

"Topiku," kata Sai lagi, "lihat dalamnya."

Ino mengambil sesuatu dari dalam topi Sai yang dipegangnya. Ino menemukan sebuah kalung perak yang indah dan berkilauan.

"Baca memonya." perintah Sai lagi.

Ino mengambil sebuah memo dari dalam buket bunganya. Ino membukanya dan langsung kaget.

'_would you be my girlfriend?'_

"I…ini…," tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Jawab saja," perintah Sai.

"Serius? Atau mengerjaiku?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Silakan tebak."

Ino terlihat ragu. Ia memandang wajah Sai. Biasanya Sai selalu tersenyum, tapi kali ini terlihat sekali kalau ia tegang. Ino mengerti jawabannya.

"Ya." kata Ino singkat. Sai langsung berteriak senang. Semua peserta upacara yang melihat memang banyak yang menjadi anggota Prince-fans club. Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang keberatan kalau Prince-nya mendapat salah satu Princess sekolahnya.

"Cium Saiiiii…." Teriak Naruto dari pinggir lapangan.

Ino tertawa mendengarnya. Sai mendekatkan wajahnya. Ino terlihat kaget, tapi segera memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan Ino dengan sigap mengangkat buket yang dipegangnya untuk menutupi wajahnya dan wajah Sai.

Sai menciumnya pelan.

"Caramu menyatakan cinta benar-benar aneh." ledek Ino.

"Kali ini ide Sasuke dan Naruto." jawab Sai pelan.

Ino tertawa, "Pantas idenya aneh sekali."

"Aku sih tak peduli, yang penting aku berhasil mendapatkanmu." jawab Sai. Ino menciumnya dengan lembut. Semua siswa bersorak senang.

Tsunade berjalan pelan memasuki lapangan. Ia langsung menghampiri Kakashi. "Ada apa ini? Kok rasanya tadi ramai sekali, terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ya, Tsunade-sama," sahut Guy. "anak muda sekarang benar-benar pintar menyatakan cinta."

"Dasar…" keluh Tsunade. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai serta Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino. "dasar, anak-anak itu."

**FIN**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**BUAHHH…..**

**HURRAY….Yippie…**

**Akhirnya berakhir sudah, sedih dan senang hatiku.**

**Mungkin para reader tahu banyak kekurangan, maka mohon sarannya agar karya-karya yang berikutnya bisa lebih baik. **

**Kisah akhir Hinata dan Sasuke memang simple, tapi terbilang cukup romantis karena ada nuansa 'hurt'-nya.**

**Kisah akhir Sakura dan Naruto, ummm, saya pengen di-'tembak' dengan cara romantis begitu, gyahahahaa…**

**Kisah akhir Ino dan Sai memang paling 'sederhana'. Adegan ciuman yang ditutupi buket itu sama dengan adegan final episode di k-drama "Style"**

**Yup. SasuHina, NaruSaku, SaiIno, KakaAnko, NejiTen, itulah pairing-pairing yang muncul di cerita ini. Lega akhirnya. **

**CREDITS :**

_**Thanks to : **_

**Semua** yang pernah me-review **Prince vs Princess**, thanks for you all, guys…:

_Cialarissa, Upe-chan sashin, Uchiha Kagoure chan, Karinuuzumaki, Min-sunye, Narutami Michique, NaruNarurin, Sahiluv, Kireina Toushirou, White Lavt, Yuuaja, Rei-no-otome, Hikari, Luth Melody, 2winter thief, Lara, SakuNuSasu, Ansel, Naru-chan, Hinan dyan Haruno, Arisu-chan, Schokolade 1__st__ Mich, Minori-chan, Momoka Sha, Kaze-chan, Akikocchi, Angga Seiko Siyosuke, Nanda, Yuki, Uchiha Lacus, Kuroneko hikari-chan, SparklingZuki, Uchiha Himeka, Mimimifeyfeyfey, Chu-chan Nami, Kuroi5, Asako Ninomiya, Pick a doo, Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia, Kiba Inuzuka, Huho.I, Hyouru, Just Reader, n' Chido Victim_

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** yang melahirkan chara-chara di fic ini

**Mas Indra** yang pernah menyelamatkan kepala Night dari bola basket, baik-baik ma mbak Hilda ya… *_tenang readers, saya nggak sampai ditampar, n' mas Indra nggak semaput kayak Neji_*

Final Episode K-drama **STYLE**

Pertengkaran Cinta Rangga soal puisi di **AADC**

Adegan Loker SasuHina from manga** : Blue Sakisaka Io**

**Arigatou gozaimasu…**

**n' now, please, for this fic… give me your LAST…**

**R E V I E W**

**v**


End file.
